The Amateur of the 22nd Century
by Gotham317
Summary: Episodes of the TV series, SH22, with OC. Her name is Diana Blake, a pretty young detective who teams up with Holmes and the gang to solve cases. HolmesxOC
1. The Fall and Rise of Sherlock Holmes

_My OC Diana Blake is a detective who works with Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade on cases. I don't know how to describe her personality, only that she's an amateur detective following in the footsteps of her idol Holmes, and she develops a crush on him through the series. Sometimes it's hard to understand what they saw in the series. It's not as if she's the main character, Holmes and Watson and Lestrade are, but Diana's more of a second tritagonist of the trio. Her background will be revealed in the last chapter._

_Enjoy!_

**The Fall and Rise of Sherlock Holmes**

Watson: New London, May 25, 2103. Subject identified, Martin Fenwick. Parole violation failure to report for crypnotic programing renewal. Other vehicle reported stolen, 0200 from Piccadilly Circus.

A police cruiser was chasing a purple hovercraft throughout New London. In the police cruiser was a compudroid robot called Watson by Inspector Beth Lestrade, who sat in the front sat with the steering wheel. Beside her was a young lady in her twenties, who had long chestnut brown hair, with light blue eyes. She wore a black fedora hat on her head, wore a red jacket, black boots, blue pants, and a black shirt. Her name is Diana Blake, an amateur detective, who often works with Lestrade on her cases. She was assisting Lestrade in her case against Fenwick and was now involved in the chase for Fenwick.

Watson: Collision alert!

Lestrade: Huh?

Diana: Watch out!

Lestrade pulled hard on the lever but the police cruiser hit a part of the statue of Lord Nelson's hat.

Watson: Impact registered.

Lestrade: Duh!

Watson: Damage reported has been uplinked to New Scotland Yard.

Lestrade: Thanks Watson. Snitch!

The cruiser continued the chase against Fenwick.

Lestrade: This is Inspector Lestrade of New Scotland Yard! Set down at once!

But the hovercraft would not stop. So Lestrade fired at the hovercraft, which sent it flying down to the ground, knocking down four lampposts. The hovercraft came to a stop. The door opened and Fenwick crawled out while his partner remained in the hovercraft.

Fenwick: Go master! I'll draw their fire!

He got up and ran and nearly stopped when the police cruiser landed in front of him. Fenwick tried to make a run for it, but Diana used her own ionizer to shoot Fenwick and have him tied up.

Diana: Thought you'd get away, huh? Well not this time, Fenwick. I've got him, Lestrade!

Suddenly, she heard laugher, it sounded evil. Diana looked behind her at the hovercraft. She gasped when she saw who it was inside the damaged vehicle. The hovercraft rose up and flew away just as Lestrade arrived.

Lestrade: What is it?

Diana: M-Moriarty?

Lestrade: What?

Fenwick: My master, your worst nightmare.

000000

At New Scotland Yard, both Lestrade and Diana were in Chief Inspector Charles Greyson's office. As usual, Greyson complained to Lestrade about the damages report.

Greyson: Three downed light standards, extensive damage to private property, a fifty year old acacia tree flattened, and Lord Nelson's hat? All to catch one harmless rogue geneticist? Are you crazy?

Lestrade: Sorry, Chief Greyson.

Diana: Look, it was an accident. We were just trying to-

Greyson: I'm not talking to you, Blake! (to Lestrade) Inspector Lestrade, we are here to protect New London, not destroy it!

Lestrade: You're absolutely right, sir.

Diana: I understand your upset, sir, but it was worth it catch Fenwick.

Lestrade: Yeah! Catching Fenwick was important. We have to find out what his crypnosis crypnotic programming didn't take.

Greyson: Take it up with the science division.

At the Crypnosis Chamber, Fenwick was strapped to a chair with a crypnosis brain-washing machine over his head. Lestrade, Diana, and Watson were in the room watching.

Lestrade: Memo to Greyson.

Watson: Recording.

Lestrade: Chief, the psycho techs explained Fenwick's crypnotic failure on a computer glitch. If you ask me, some warped genius figured out how to fix the system.

Diana: I have to agree with you, Inspector.

The lights in the machine flashed on Fenwick's head, causing him to yell.

Fenwick: You fools! You can crypt, but it won't stick in-Aaaah! (calmly) Ah, merci. Merci.

Computer: Crypnosis complete. Prisoner released.

Watson: Crypnosis successful.

Lestrade: Get the man an Oscar award. No one that's been crypnotized overacts like that. He's faking it! And we're gonna find out why.

Diana: You said it.

000000

At 221b Baker Street the museum of Sherlock Holmes, Lestrade, Diana, and Watson had followed Fenwick to the museum.

Watson: 221b Baker Street. The Sherlock Holmes museum temporarily closed due to lack of attendance and budgetary constraints.

Diana: I haven't been here in years. Too bad it's closed.

Lestrade: What's Fenwick want in there?

In the museum, Fenwick found what he was looking for, a fake wig and beard. He kicked at the glass cabinet and the cabinet fell to the floor. Outside, Lestrade had just opened the door when Fenwick broke the door down and ran off. Diana fell when the door came down but it landed on Lestrade and Watson. Then they chased after Fenwick as he ran down the street.

Lestrade: Police, halt! This is your last warning!

Diana: Come back here!

Fenwick stopped at a lamp post and Lestrade fired her ionizer. The blast hit the rails to an underground subway. Fenwick leapt into the underground to escape. Lestrade, Diana, and Watson stopped by the entrance while Lestrade and Diana held up their ionizers.

Lestrade: Come out with your hands up, Fenwick!

Fenwick: Catch me if you can, Yardies! Ha, ha, ha

Watson: Internal directive 12 C. An unaccompanied officer may not enter the underground area without prior authorization. Access denied.

Diana: Would you really go down there, Lestrade? It's filthy and very dark.

Lestrade: I'm not that crazy. There's rats down there.

Back at the museum, Lestrade, Diana, and Watson inspected the robbery.

Lestrade: Come on; let's see what Fenwick stole from the museum.

They went to the broken cabinet and Diana picked up a small card that was on the floor.

Diana: "The disguise worn by Professor James Moriarty at Reichenbach Falls just before he attacked Sherlock Holmes."

Lestrade: He stole Moriarty's disguise? What do you make of it, Watson?

Watson: External security, infernal alarm system functional, internal security compromised due to obsolete non-shattered proof glass.

Lestrade: (sarcastic) So glad I asked.

Diana: (looks at Moriarty's picture) That guy in the hovercraft, Fenwick's buddy, who just tried to run us down.

Moments later, Lestrade was at the computer at her apartment doing some research on Moriarty. She was shocked to see the info she received, as was Diana.

Diana: No way!

Lestrade: This is not possible. Professor James Moriarty died over 200 years ago.

Diana: Now I know that was Moriarty I saw in the hovercraft!

Lestrade: I guess you were right about him, Diana.

The news channel appeared on the screen and a blonde reporter lady was talking about the crypnosis failures around New London.

Reporter: Breaking news. Crypnosis failure shocks New London. Details on demand.

Lestrade: More!

Reporter: Crypnosis, by which criminal urges are programmed by the human psychic, appears to be losing its effectiveness. Confidential sources inside blame today's board hoverjacking of the royal craft coach on a crypnotized youth, who's been placed on probation for joy riding.

The screen changed to an old man, wearing a white jacket and glasses.

Reporter: And finally, from the journal of science, celluar rejuvenation may enable dead cells to be reanimated, according to noble prize winner, Sir Evan Hargreaves.

Diana: Hmm. Remind me to talk to him. Maybe he can shed some light on this strange business.

Lestrade took down an old book from the shelf and scanned the pages.

Diana: What are these books, Lestrade?

Lestrade: These are the journals of Dr. John Watson, who has written and record every case Holmes has solved. James Moriarty, professor of mathematics, according to Holmes, the greatest code breaker the world has ever known. Well, that could explain the crypnosis problem. Thank you, Watson.

Watson: Syntax's unclear, please rephrase.

Lestrade: I meant the real Watson, not you.

Diana: Now you know I'm not crazy. I saw Moriarty.

000000

But when they returned to New Scotland Yard to Greyson's office to report their theories, he didn't believe them.

Greyson: I'm sending your friend to the brain techs.

Diana: But sir-

Greyson: Two isolated incidents of crypnotic failure, and your amateur friend is blaming it on some so called criminal genius who's been dead for over two hundred years?

Diana: Chief Greyson, I saw him! He was as real as you are!

Greyson: Appearances can be deceiving, Blake. Look at this elasto-mask the lab techs whipped up.

He picked up an elasto-mask and placed it over his head, changing his head to an old lady.

Lestrade: Oh, I see what you mean, sir.

Diana: What? Now you're going to side with him?

Watson: Alert! Stolen hovercraft recovered! Investigating officer required!

Lestrade: Thank you, Watson. Uh, with all due respect, Madam…er, sir, let's see what the DNA scans have to say.

Greyson: Right. (old lady's voice) And quit calling that thing Watson, Lestrade. It's a compudroid, not a machine.

As they left the office, Greyson was trying to get an elasto-mask of an old lady off his head.

Greyson: (old lady's voice) Oh zed! What's wrong now? It came off so easily when the techies were showing me!

But when they got to the scene, Lestrade and Diana were surprised to find no fingerprint records of the perp who stole the hovercraft.

Lestrade: Unidentified DNA? Get me Greyson!

In her wrist communicator, Lestrade called Greyson, who was still trying to remove the elasto-mask off his head.

Greyson: (old lady's voice) This better be good! I'm busy!

Diana secretly snickered at the mask being stuck on Greyson.

Lestrade: Hi, granny! Er, Chief. Uh, guess what? No DNA or fingerprint records on file. This subject is unknown.

Greyson: (old lady's voice) But that's impossible! Everyone's DNA is recorded in the database! Everyone's! It's the law!

Lestrade: Not if you were born more than a hundred years ago. Or two hundred, for that matter.

While listening to this conversation, Diana was coming up with a plan.

000000

That night at New Scotland Yard, Lestrade, Diana, and Watson went to the New Scotland Yard's basement.

Diana: Here's my memo for your Chief Greyson; I believe James Moriarty has been brought back from the dead. I believe Moriarty stole his former disguise from the Holmes museum so we would not be able to link his DNA scans to the stolen hovercraft.

Lestrade tried to open the door by pressing a button, but it wouldn't open. So she kicked the door down and they went into the basement.

Diana: In the history of crime, there has been no greater criminal genius. Moriarty met his match, but once. If we are to save the modern world from his evil, we must bring back his most formidable opponent, the only man who ever defeated him.

As she spoke, Lestrade removed a brown sheet to reveal a glass-walled, honey-filled coffin with a face of an old man inside, who was actually none other than…

Diana/Lestrade: Sherlock Holmes.

But once she got a look of the old Holmes through the glass, Diana frowned.

Diana: He doesn't look like much, does he?

Watson: Ambiguous, please rephrase.

Lestrade: You see guys, the world thought Holmes had lost his life at Reichenbach Falls, but somehow, he outwitted death and Moriarty both. In fact, he died of old age many years and many cases later.

Diana: Well, when we get him to Sir Evan Hargreaves, he should try to make him young again.

They left the basement taking the coffin with them back to the cruiser.

Diana: Oh yeah, I have one more thing to add to that memo to the Chief.

Watson: Unavailable, file uploaded.

Diana: What?! But I didn't finish!

Lestrade: You sent it already?! Have you lost your halo chips, Watson?!

Watson: Negative. All halo chips present and accounted for.

Lestrade: Get in the cruiser you worthless bucket of zed! You're supposed to help us, not those suits upstairs!

The three of them got into the cruiser and sped off with the coffin.

Lestrade: We're outta here!

000000

At Sir Evan's mansion and lab, both women stood beside the famous biologist while Holmes was placed in the celluar rejuvenation tank.

Lestrade: Sir Evan, you're our only hope in stopping Moriarty. Only you can bring Sherlock Holmes back to life.

Diana: We know your rejuvenation process is still in the experimental stage, but please, you have to try.

Sir Evan: (hesitates) Very well. It is a challenge I cannot refuse. If only to reassure you, I had nothing to do with this villain Moriarty's return.

The three approached the tank, getting a closer look at Holmes.

Sir Evan: Good thing he was preserved in honey, otherwise there'd be nothing left to reanimate. Let's see how he's coming along.

He went back to the dashboard and started pressing some controls. Inside the tank, Holmes gave a startled gasp. Both Diana and Lestrade were surprised.

Lestrade: He's…

Diana: Cool!

Lestrade: Incredible!

Diana: But what did you do?

Sir Evan: I just started his heart, not to worry. But the best is yet to come, if it works that is.

Pretty soon, Holmes was restored to youth and life.

Moments later, on the bed, Holmes first opened his eyes to Lestrade's voice.

Lestrade: Sherlock?

Once he saw Lestrade, he sat up.

Holmes: At your service.

Lestrade: Welcome to the 22nd Century, Holmes!

000000

At the kitchen, Diana had gotten herself a drink of water to rest her nerves. She hoped the rejuvenation would work and would bring back Holmes. She met Sir Evan when she returned to the lab.

Sir Evan: It worked. Sherlock Holmes is back!

Diana: That's great! Where is he?

Sir Evan pointed to the corner of the room where Holmes and Lestrade were. When she approached them, Diana gave a small gasp and she felt her cheeks turn red from blushing. Sherlock Holmes was sitting on the metal bed, alive and young, and handsome too. He was busy talking to Lestrade.

Holmes: You call this food, Inspector Lestrade?

Lestrade: How – how did you know my name?

Holmes: Eyes and brains, my dear. The family resemblance is strong. I knew your ancestor only too well I'm afraid. Besides, you're still wearing your badge.

Then he noticed Diana, who was still staring at him.

Lestrade: Diana, meet Sherlock Holmes.

Diana: (shakes his hand) Um, hello. It's nice to meet you, Holmes.

Holmes: Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss uh-

Diana: Diana Blake. Like you, I'm a detective.

Holmes gave an amused smile at her.

Later, they left Sir Evan's mansion in the police cruiser. Holmes was given clothes, a new Inverness cape and deerstalker cap.

Holmes: So, you're having a crime wave?

Diana: Uh, how did you know?

Holmes: You brought me back for more than just my good looks and sparkling wit. (to Lestrade) By the way, who or what is that metallic gentleman sitting in the back with Miss Blake? Does he do anything?

Lestrade: Debatable. He's a compudroid snitch I call Watson. He belongs to New Scotland Yard and reports to them too. So, I turned him off.

000000

At Lestrade's apartment, the news lady was on screen with news about the crypnosis failure. Diana was standing behind Holmes.

Reporter: Breaking news. Crypnosis failures stun New London. Crisis declared. Details on demand.

Lestrade: More!

Reporter: The number of crypnotic failures reach seven. New Scotland Yard has made no comment, but informed sources say the crypnosis program no longer seems to work.

When the news was done, Lestrade took out a picture of Moriarty.

Lestrade: There's the problem, you're the solution. Because this is the perpetrator.

She held up Moriarty's picture and showed it to Holmes, who had a look of disbelief.

Holmes: Moriarty? He was laid to rest centuries ago. I saw him myself. The man is….dead.

Diana: So were you. But I saw Moriarty as clear as I see you.

Lestrade: I thought you'd wait for the facts before you jump to conclusions, Holmes. Maybe its time you started your reeducation.

She picked up a halo learner and goggle-phones, and gave them to Holmes.

Lestrade: This is a halo learner. You put in a vid, and you put on the goggle-phones, and you learn stuff. You still have to think of course, but you should be good at that. (tosses him a red chip) Here, might as well begin with the 20th Century, the golden age of crime. (walks to the door) Diana will stay with you and inform you about things you don't know. I expect you to be fully caught up by the time I get back. Surely that isn't too much to expect of the world's greatest detective.

And she left the apartment. Holmes tried out the device while Diana watched him. She sat on the couch watching Holmes like a schoolgirl with a crush on a cute boy. But Holmes was a bit surprised to learn how much the world has changed.

Holmes: Flying cars? Talking picture screens? Auto learning devices? Women in charge? What's the world come to?

Meanwhile at New Scotland Yard, Greyson was dismayed to learn what Lestrade and Diana had done.

Greyson: Dead detectives?! What's next Lestrade?! I won't have it!

Lestrade: Then you'll have to solve your little crime wave without his help, or Diana's, or mine! I quit!

She ripped the badge off around her neck and threw it at Greyson's desk.

Lestrade: I'm sure someone in the media will advance me a few million credits for an exclusive interview with _the_ Sherlock Holmes. Especially when they hear how New Scotland Yard turned down his help, in the midst of _the_ Crypnosis Crisis-

Groaning, Greyson tossed the badge back to Lestrade, who caught it.

Greyson: Cut the melodramatics, Lestrade. You win! I'll try anything at this point. (Lestrade leaves) Even expired PIs.

000000

At Lestrade's apartment, Holmes was watching the news.

Reporter: Meanwhile, Galileo City is officially open to eager crowds. Spokesmen for the resort.

Diana was reading one of Dr. Watson's journals. She didn't notice Holmes was watching her until now.

Holmes: What are you doing with Watson's journals?

Startled, Diana dropped the book and accidently knocked over some of the other books as well.

Diana: I'm so sorry! I was just reading Watson's journals and-

Holmes: Those are Watson's books? Where did you and Lestrade find them?

Diana: She didn't tell me, they were in her care.

As she picked up the journals, Holmes knelt down to help her pick them up. But when they reached for the last book, their hands touched. Holmes and Diana looked at each other for a minute until they heard Lestrade coming with the robot Watson. Diana quickly put the books back in their place.

Lestrade: Holmes, meet Watson.

Watson: Greetings human. I am a model seven law enforcement compudroid. I am the property of New Scotland Yard, currently registered to Inspector B. Lestrade, who calls me Watson.

Holmes: Well, there are similarities. The waste line and an unfortunate tendency to overblow pomposities.

Lestrade: Too bad there's not more. Come on, Holmes. We have a date downtown.

Diana: What date?

Lestrade: It's not what you think, Diana. And you're coming too.

Holmes put on his cape and hat, as did Diana. Lestrade turned to Watson.

Lestrade: Stay Watson! See that pile of books over there by the computer?

Watson: Affirmative.

Lestrade: Read-eh, scan them. Maybe you'll learn something. Holmes is gonna need an informed assistant.

While driving in the police cruiser to New Scotland Yard, Holmes asked about the Dr. Watson's journals.

Holmes: Lestrade, Diana told me those books were my friend John Watson's journals. Where did you get them?

Lestrade: Family heirlooms. You miss him?

Holmes: More than I care to admit.

Diana: I completely understand, Holmes.

When they arrived at New Scotland Yard, they went to the crypnosis Chamber where people in white suits were trying to brainwash the youth who had been arrested for joyriding.

Lestrade: These psychotics are the only ones who know anything, and even they can't figure it out.

Holmes: It is my business to know what other people don't.

The man was brainwashed and a smile appeared on his face. Holmes went to talk with one of the psychotics when Chief Greyson came in.

Greyson: So that's the deceased detective who's going to save civilization as we know it. I am underwhelmed.

Lestrade: Give it a rest, Chief.

Diana: Yeah. He's just starting to figure things out.

Holmes: Lestrade. Miss Blake. We must follow this young man. His crypnosis will not hold and I think I know why.

Greyson: Oh, you do, do you? I am Chief Inspector Charles Greyson, Mr. Holmes. I'm sure you can succeed where New Scotland Yard cannot.

Holmes: It wouldn't be the first time.

000000

So Holmes, Lestrade, Diana, and Greyson followed the man on the streets in their cruiser. The man realized he was being followed and made a run for it. Then another hovercraft appeared and the man got inside and it flew off.

Holmes: Closer Lestrade. I must see whose driving.

The police cruiser got close enough to the hovercraft to get a view of the driver.

Greyson: Fenwick! Follow that hovercraft!

Holmes: No, back to the yard, Lestrade. The main computer is under attack.

Greyson: The main computer? Holmes, I demand an explanation!

Diana: One word…Moriarty.

Holmes: Miss Blake, there is definitely a brilliant yet warped mind at work. But not Moriarty in my estimation. By the way, might I suggest you go to manual overwrite, Lestrade?

Lestrade: What are you talking a-

All of a sudden, the police cruiser did a strange sudden movement. Everyone screamed at the cruiser went down towards the road. Lestrade tried to regain control, but couldn't.

Lestrade: Zed! It's not responding!

Holmes quickly pressed a button and the cruiser fly back into the air again.

Lestrade: Thanks for turning off the auto pilot, Holmes.

Holmes: Your welcome, Lestrade. Next time, pay attention when I make a constructive suggestion? I do not say these things lightly.

Diana: That sure was a close call.

Greyson: What-what happened?

Holmes: Your police cruisers like your crypnosis machine are all linked to the master computer at the yard. An intruder could not only cause the crypnosis programs to fail, but would also be able to wreak havoc wherever the long arm of the law could not reach. As even you can't see it.

When they arrived, they got to the main computer control room, but there was nothing.

Diana: It looks like he's been and gone.

Holmes: No, that is where our intruder is!

He ran towards a door and pressed a button to open it.

Lestrade: Stay out of there, Holmes! That's the heart of the computer!

But the door opened and a bright light shined on them. There was a man wearing a mask as his robot was zapping at the main computer.

Holmes: Cease and desist, whoever you are!

The man looked back at Holmes and chuckled evilly as he controlled the robot to attack Holmes. When he pressed the button, Lestrade came in with her ionizer.

Lestrade: Freeze!

Holmes: Lestrade, no!

But the robot fired and, before Holmes could push Lestrade out of the way, she got hit and she slammed into the door, unconscious. Holmes checked to see if she was alright, then he turned to face the intruder, his face grim.

Holmes: Enough!

Then Diana entered. The robot fired again at her.

Holmes: Look out!

But Holmes took off his cape and blocked the robot's aim from Diana, to keep the same thing happening to Diana. Holmes leapt down and grabbed the ionizer and kicked the robot, and then he fired the ionizer at the robot, destroying it. The masked man jumped out of the way of the falling robot as it crashed. Diana stared at Holmes in amazement for taking down that robot. Then the masked man took out a smoke bomb and tossed it over to Holmes. Smoke came out, flooding the room. Diana had helped Lestrade to her feet, just as Watson suddenly appeared and grabbed the two women and left. Holmes followed, just as an explosion went off. The man fired a grappling hook towards the ceiling and chuckled wickedly. He took off his mask to show that the intruder was Moriarty.

000000

When it was over, everyone met with Greyson in his office.

Greyson: The mastermind is Fenwick! There's no one else! That cannot be!

Holmes: Sir, I must respectfully disagree. That man is no longer capable of independent thought.

Diana: No! You're both wrong! It was Moriarty! I saw him as clearly as I see you Holmes!

Holmes: Miss Blake, it may think like Moriarty, it may even look like Moriarty, but Moriarty it is not. No matter how much he wants us to think so. Eyes and brains, Miss Blake.

Diana: Please, call me Diana.

Lestrade: Holmes, you once said "Once you eliminated the impossible, whatever remains no matter how improbable, must be the truth." Are you telling us there's no chance she's right?

Holmes: Time will tell, Lestrade. This much I do know and with absolute certainty, we've not seen the last of him, whoever he is. He shall prove a most worthy adversary, and I for one am looking forward to his next move. (to Greyson) You have resignated the computer network with stronger safe guards?

Greyson: As we speak, the crypnosis crisis is over. One lucky does not a New Scotland Yard detective make.

Holmes: All the more reason to remain in private practice. (to Watson) What prompt you to come to our aid, Watson?

Although his voice sounded weird at first, his voice changed to the original Dr. Watson.

Watson: My good man, surely you know the answer to that. I am after all your faithful servant, Dr. John Watson. And I shall endeavored to-

Holmes: Lestrade, what have you done? This machine thinks its Watson!

Lestrade: (fake British accent) Elementary, my dear Holmes.

Holmes pointed to his forehead, rolled his eyes, and smiled


	2. The Crime Machine

**The Crime Machine**

At the Swiss Alps, a police cruiser drove over the Alps towards Reichenbach Falls.

_Watson: June 15, 2103._

Holmes: Ah, the Swiss Alps. At least they haven't changed in all these years. It's elegant as ever, pity I can't say the same for Lestrade's driving skills.

Diana: That's what I used to say.

Lestrade: Let's get a closer look.

_Watson: Detective Diana Blake was certain Professor Moriarty was behind New London's recent crime wave. There was only one way to convince her otherwise, take her to Reichenbach Falls where Moriarty had plunged to his death over 200 years ago._

Holmes: There! Look!

Diana: What is it?

He had pointed to a big pine tree that stood over the falls.

Holmes: That might pine was nothing but sapling then.

_Flashback…._

_Holmes and Moriarty were falling to the waters below when Holmes grabbed a sapling tree branch and he grabbed Moriarty's hand._

_Holmes: Hold on!_

_But his hand slipped and Moriarty fell to his death._

_Flashback ends…._

Holmes: That tree saved my life. Now as to Moriarty, there's a cave here somewhere. Yes! Set us down here.

The cruiser landed next to the cave as the mist lifted. Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Diana walked into the cave.

Diana: It's freezing in here.

Holmes: He should be preserved just as I buried him. Observe.

He pushed a big boulder out of the way by stepping on a wooden plank. The boulder rolled aside and there was Professor James Moriarty, frozen dead behind the ice. Diana and Lestrade gasped.

Diana/Lestrade: Moriarty!

Holmes: And none the handsomer over the years.

He noticed a small hole in the ice as he examined it with his magnifying glass.

Diana: But then who's that guy I saw in the hovercraft? Some relative?

Holmes: As far as I know, he had no heirs.

Lestrade: Well, we can be certain of one thing. That sure isn't Moriarty tooling all over New London.

Diana: But he looked like Moriarty and he sounded like him. Who do you think it is?

Before Holmes could answer, the walls around them began to shake and rocks fell from the ceiling above.

Holmes: Run! The cave's collapsing!

Lestrade, Watson, and Diana ran for the exit. Holmes stopped for a minute and looked back to see Moriarty buried beneath the rubble. Holmes quickly jumped out of the cave in time as the rocks covered the entrance.

000000

Upon returning to New London, the foursome were shocked to see coach crafts and hover trucks everywhere were slamming into each other recklessly.

Lestrade: Hang on!

Quickly, Lestrade avoided crashing into a coach craft. Then, Greyson appeared on the screen of the dashboard.

Greyson: Lestrade! Report immediately! We need every Inspector on duty now!

Lestrade: What's going on? I've never seen the city like this before!

_New Scotland Yard…._

Greyson: There's a whole new criminal element! Most don't have any criminal records at all! We've got burglaries and looting all over town! This hasn't happened in over a century!

Holmes: Hmm. Very clever.

Greyson: Clever? What's a worm eating, 19th Century, rent a cop know about 22nd Century crime riot?

Holmes: Well, first this is no random crime wave.

Diana: What do you mean, Holmes?

Greyson: You've been stewing in honey too long. How could you know that?

Holmes: Careful observation and perceptive thought. Eyes and brains. Look, these looters bypass all the luxury department stores and went straight for Bo street jewels. Easy to trade for services. Then notice all the microchip warehouses that were hit. Passing up equally valuable commodities in other warehouses.

Greyson: Rubbish and dribble! Why'd they break into the zoo? To steal the rides?

Holmes: Some of them yes, I presume.

Greyson: (laughs) And to what purpose are all these criminals working in tantrum?

Holmes: They are simply following their Master's orders.

As Greyson kept laughing, Diana would give the Chief an annoyed expression.

Greyson: And now you're going to tell me where to find this man?

Holmes: Elementary, my dear Chief Inspector. The Underground. The crimes have all occurred near manholes or other entrances to the Underground subway. And since this crime wave began here, that shall be our starting point.

Diana: When shall we start?

Holmes: Miss Blake, this adventure may prove to be too dangerous for a young lady such as yourself and-

Diana: Wherever you go, I go with you, Holmes. And I'm not afraid to face danger.

Holmes: (sighs) Very well. (to Lestrade) Coming Lestrade? (Lestrade gives him a look) Uh, the robot can come too, if it likes.

Greyson shook his head no, but after Lestrade gives him the look like "remember what I said back the office if the media knew if New Scotland Yard turned down Holmes' help in the midst of a big crime spree." Finally Greyson allowed her to go.

Greyson: Alright, go. But stay in touch.

Lestrade nodded, and then left to catch up with Holmes, Diana, and Watson.

000000

Somewhere in the city, a preteen named Deidre was trying to sell old stuff to a man walking by.

Deidre: Hey sir! This here map is for all the Holloway spots in antigravity dance clubs. Only six credits. Then perhaps a halo watch? Tickets to the rover finales? (man walks away) Your loss, zed head.

Her wrist communicator beeped and a dark-skinned teen named Wiggins called Deidre.

Wiggins: Got four live ones at the North East corner, Oxford.

Deidre: On 'em!

She rode off on her hoverboard to find them. Those four individuals happened to be Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Diana.

Deidre: You'll be lost without a proper map, sir. Just ten credits of your eBay card.

Diana: I wouldn't mind having map for where we're going.

Deidre: It's your lucky day, lady.

Lestrade: Hove it, kid!

Deidre: The name's Deidre, officer, not kid.

She whistled loudly for her two comrades to cover over. Wiggins, and another boy named Tennyson, who rode in a hoverchair. When Wiggins stepped off his hoverboard, he kicked a can into a garbage bin and approached Holmes.

Wiggins: Hey man, I can't let you go down under alone. Even with the Yardie. A hundred credits, that ought to buy the best guide in the city.

Holmes: And that would be you?

Tennyson responded in beeps and whirrs.

Wiggins: Yo, Tennyson! Yo, he's a swift one man. I can see that right away.

Holmes: Could you? A hundred quid-uh, credits says I can tell you more about you, than you can about me.

Wiggins: (looks at Deidre, then nods) Man, you're on. Let's do it.

Holmes: You used to play soccer for Brixton and had big dreams, but in the knee injury ended all that. (Deidre and Tennyson shocked) You've taken up boxing despite the knee, are quite good, though you favor your left. (Wiggins shocked) You like raspberry sour linguini and a girl named Jacey. Whom you don't get to see as much as you like. Your turn.

Wiggins: No way, man! No way! You win! All I can about you is that you used that funky word quid. And you got messed up style man, almost like from another Century.

Holmes: (to Lestrade) Kid's not bad.

Wiggins: Yo, how'd you do that, man? You've been following me?

Holmes: Observation and deduction, my boy. I simply used my eyes and my brains. Your scarf tells me you're from Brixton. You expertly kicked that can to the rubbish bin using your instep. A soccer move.

Wiggins: Oh please. That's obvious.

Holmes: But it caused you pain in your knee, so I deduced that was a logical reason you had to give it up. You have a slight cut on your left eyebrow, a commons boxing injury. (takes Wiggins wrists) Your left forearm is larger than your right, plus you have some ink staining the side of your left hand. Left is usually favored their predominant side. There's a piece of linguini on your left shoe. And the raspberry sours have stained your tongue purple. As to Jacey, there's her name and number, and since you're here instead of with her, I simply deduced-

Wiggins: Zed! Who do you think you are, man, Sherlock Holmes?

Holmes: (bows) One and the same.

Deidre: And you're that detective gal, Diana Blake.

Diana: (chuckles) That's me, gal.

Wiggins: Yeah, and I suppose he's Watson.

Watson: Please to make your acquaintance.

Holmes: Pay no heed. The robot's delusional. It believes its Watson just because its downloaded a few old books.

Deidre: He looks like Sherlock Holmes.

Holmes: A long story I shall gladly tell you later. Now as to our wager, I'd like to procure your services to guide us through the Underground. Agreed?

Wiggins: Agreed. (shakes hands with Holmes) The name is Wiggins. But I have to warn you, there's been some nasty doings down there lately.

Holmes: Precisely why we must go there.

000000

As the group gazed at their surroundings in the underground, three shady characters appeared from the shadows.

Lady: Oh. A couple of tourists lost their way? If you wanna stay healthy, hand over the good stuff!

Lestrade boldly walked forward, flashing her badge.

Lestrade: Inspector Lestrade, New Scotland Yard, at your service.

Man1: A Yardie? She'll have one of them cool halo trackers.

Man2: We could track all the Yardies with it. Get her!

The three felons charged at Lestrade with three glowing sticks they used for weapons. Lestrade raced forward and the fight was on. Diana knew Lestrade needed help so she joined in the fight. The felons were no match for Diana and Lestrade's karate skills.

Watson: Really Holmes, as gentlemen, don't you think we-

Holmes: Clearly the ladies can take care of themselves. And please, you're not a gentleman, you're a robot.

The lady in red was thrown onto Watson's foot, but it didn't hurt Watson, just a little bit of smoke rose from his leg.

Watson: Dear me. I'm quite rusty at this.

Holmes: Now be specific, Wiggins. I need to know the precise center of all this criminal activity.

But Wiggins wasn't paying attention as he watched one of the men fly by him during his fight with Lestrade and Diana.

Wiggins: Oh…well…uh…

Holmes: Has London changed so rapidly? I never heard of Ohwelluh.

Lestrade and Diana had won their fight with the felons, and Watson and Lestrade cuffed them.

Watson: Nicely done, Inspector.

Lestrade: Thanks Watson. (speaks into wrist communicator) I have three felons to be picked up at the Oxford Underground.

Deidre: You were amazing, Diana.

Diana: Thanks, kid, uh, I mean Deidre.

Holmes: Wiggins, please concentrate.

Wiggins: Yeah, Piccadilly! That's where it all began!

Holmes: Then we must go there without delay!

Wiggins: No, no, man! The noise around town is, you go in, you don't come out yourself again.

Holmes: I'm quite certain I can use you and your companions' services another time, Wiggins.

Wiggins: Sweet!

Holmes started to walk off while Wiggins pointed in the direction he was going.

Wiggins: It's straight on that way, but watch your back, alright.

Holmes: Lestrade. Miss Blake. Let's go!

As the foursome disappeared into the darkness, Wiggins was still pondering on whether that really was Sherlock Holmes.

Wiggins: He sure acts like Sherlock Holmes.

000000

Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, and Diana ventured further into the Underground. Holmes put a hand to the wall and an ear.

Holmes: Do you hear that? The tunnel's vibrating.

Diana: But I don't hear or feel anything.

Watson: Hmm. I'm detecting illegal levels of ouzo and rising.

Lestrade: What could that mean?

Fenwick: You'll soon find out!

They turned around and saw Fenwick with a giant red robot.

Lestrade: Fenwick! Of course! This crime wave is you're doing!

Holmes: Look out!

The robot fired but the group dodged out of the way. Fenwick chuckled evilly as the robot continued firing. Holmes tossed his cane into the robot's neck, but it didn't do much damage. The robot prepared to fire at Holmes.

Lestrade: Holmes, look out!

She fired her ionizer at the robot, but the robot glowed green, probably a defense shield, which caused the blasts from Lestrade's ionizer to wrap around Lestrade instead. Watson lassoed the robot's feet and yanked him to the ground. As he came towards the robot, the robot punched Watson down and ripped the red wire off his neck, which caused Watson to shut down. Next, the robot fired at Holmes, but Holmes rolled out of the way and towards a switch and waited for the robot to come closer.

Holmes: Just step to your left….perfect!

He pulled the switch and the robot was electrocuted. Then Fenwick appeared, holding another ionizer.

Fenwick: Inventive, but not near enough. Sleep well.

He fired at Holmes, but it put him to sleep. Then he did the same with Lestrade, who was still tied up. Diana snuck up behind Fenwick and prepared to hit him with a metal bar, but Fenwick saw this coming and aimed his ionizer at her.

Fenwick: Don't even think about, toots!

Diana: You won't get away with this, Fenwick!

Fenwick: I already have. And little Miss Crime Fighter is going straight to number one on the Yard's most wanted list. But first, a nap.

He put Diana to sleep and she fell to the floor. Fenwick laughed wickedly.

000000

Moments later, Fenwick and the red robot dumped the unconscious Holmes, Diana, and Lestrade, and the shutdown Watson in a subway train. Holmes, Diana, and Lestrade were handcuffed.

Fenwick: I'm taking no chances with my little Yardie. In fact, I'm going to crime-notize her personally.

He and the robot left the subway and locked the door. At that time, Holmes woke up. Moaning, he sat up and shook his head.

Holmes: Well, that's a nasty bit of a 22nd Century I just have soon have missed. As for the handcuffs…

He jumped and swung his hands in front. Then he tried to fix Watson by attaching two wires together, but it didn't work.

Holmes: (groans) I suppose I must ask the female.

He tried to wake Diana by giving her a light slap on the face. Diana opened her eyes and sat up, rather too quickly, as she and Holmes bumped heads.

Diana: Ow! Sorry. Where are we?

Holmes: Never mind that. Tell me what wires I attach to and I get the robot to get these cuffs off.

Diana: To tell you the truth, I don't know. Ask Lestrade, she's been with him longer than me.

Holmes tried to wake Lestrade by using a piece of her hair to tickle her face. That woke her up.

Lestrade: All right! I'm awake.

Holmes: Tell me what wires to attach where and I can get the robot back in service.

Lestrade: The blue wire to the right copper circuit, the red one to the left.

Holmes did as told, and Watson was back.

Watson: Dear me. Let me get those handcuffs.

He pressed a button and took out a small pen-like object. He used it to cut the handcuffs off Holmes, Diana, and Lestrade.

Lestrade: Thanks. Good to have you back.

Holmes tried to open the door, but he couldn't.

Lestrade: My department.

Groaning, Holmes stepped aside. Lestrade tried to break the door down, but that didn't work either, so she kept trying.

Watson: Perhaps I should try.

Holmes: That won't be necessary.

He pressed the button on Watson and took out an ionizer and a small pick.

Diana: What are you doing?

Holmes: Getting us out of here.

Lestrade: This time, I'll bust it wide open!

As she did, Holmes fired at the ceiling. Water showered from above and the door opened and Lestrade fell out. Holmes and Diana got out while Diana snickered at Lestrade, who was helped up by Watson. Holmes tossed the pick onto the track.

Holmes: Excellent! The track's still alive. Lestrade, Miss Blake, get this train running, we'll need a quick getaway once I eradicate the source of this crime wave.

So Holmes boldly ventured forward into the dark tunnel. He came upon some large boilers, which were underneath Piccadilly. Holmes climbed up a ladder to the top of the boiler, and then leapt across to another boiler. Down below, he could see a young man and his mother were sitting in chairs with large machines over their heads. Fenwick was at the controls. He programmed the machine to crime-notize the old woman, whose expression turned from pleasant to evil.

Fenwick: Ok crimer, go burglarize the Chase Computer Company. Here's what you are taking. Nothing else.

He gave her a list of things to steal, the woman nodded, and walked away.

Holmes: As I suspected, they're changing ordinary citizens into criminals. And they are definitely on a shopping spree, but to what purpose?

Wanting to get closer to find some way to sabotage the Crime Machine, Holmes slid down the boiler and onto the ledge. Then he leapt forward, grabbed the wire of a hanging lamp, and swung down to the floor. He lay low beneath the smoke so no one will see him. Then Holmes took the pick from his pocket and smashed the glass of one of the boilers. It created a large amount of smoke.

Holmes: Hmm. Deciding low tech, but effective.

Knowing that there was gonna be an explosion soon, Holmes used his cane to help himself climb over the fence, and then he made a run of it. But before Holmes could make his escape, a big tough looking thug blocked his way with an ionizer, which he fired at him. Holmes fell back as he dodged the blasts.

It seemed as if he was about to be blasted, when Watson came out of nowhere and jumped between Holmes and the thug, getting hit by the ionizer in the leg. The thug prepared to fire at Watson.

Holmes: No! Behind you, stun him!

Watson stunned the thug and the thug passed out.

Watson: Holmes, are you hurt?

Holmes: Me? It's you who are injured. Does it hurt?

Watson: I'm made of metal, remember?

Suddenly, the large red robot appeared, ready to fire at them. Then Diana jumped on the robot, her arms around its neck, trying to distract it from Holmes and Watson.

Holmes: Diana, no!

But Diana quickly jumped off the robot as it stumbled backwards and crashed into one of the boilers. Diana emerged from the smoke and found Holmes and Watson.

Holmes: Miss Blake, I told you to-

Diana: Watson and I got worried, so we followed you.

Holmes: Let's go. These boilers would blow any minute.

Back on the subway train, Lestrade tried to get the train moving, but it was stuck.

Lestrade: Blasted antiques! Even the great Sherlock Holmes couldn't get this rust bucket moving.

But Holmes and Diana came back, carrying Watson.

Holmes: What's needed is a little 19th Century technology.

He kicked the engine and the train started to move along the tracks through the underground.

Holmes: Full speed ahead, Lestrade!

They made their escape just in time. The boilers and the crime machine exploded but Fenwick and a man escaped. In New London, smoke rose out from the sewers and there was an explosion in the underground as the train sped down the track. Lestrade tried to take control, but couldn't.

Lestrade: The power's gone! No breaks!

Diana: What do we do?

Lestrade: All we can do is scream!

And they did, as the train kept going faster and faster.

Lestrade: Now where are we going!

Holmes: (looks at his compass) Due south, so that means our next stop is-

Lestrade: A brick wall!

Holmes: Prepare for a swim!

Diana/Lestrade: What?!

Holmes: If I'm not mistaken, the Thames River is just behind that-

The train crashed through the wall and into the Thames River and it sunk. Holmes, Lestrade, and Diana emerged from the water and swam for shore. But there was no sign of Watson. Worried, Holmes called out to him.

Holmes: Watson! Watson, where's Watson?!

Lestrade: Compudroids are pretty heavy.

Holmes: WATSON! WATSON, BLAST YOU! WHERE ARE YOU! You can't be at the bottom of the river!

Lestrade: I'll call the dredgers.

Holmes: Dredgers?! What good will they be? You know how polluted this river is, just as it was even in my time! If them and all, he'll be a useless heap corroded circuitry. WATSON!

Lestrade: We'll get you a new compudroid.

Holmes: I don't want any compudroid! I want Watson!

Diana: Holmes, calm down. I know your upset about Watson but-

Holmes: Upset?! Watson saved my life!

Watson: Holmes? Is that you?

Holmes: Watson?

They were surprised to see Watson emerge from the water. He stopped to rest as Holmes went to his side.

Holmes: Honestly Watson, we've got to get you water proofed if you're going to continue with tomfoolery.

Watson: Oh. You called me Watson.

Holmes: It is your name, isn't it? Look old boy, I suppose I didn't realize until I thought I'd lost you and how much I have come to depend on you. One mustn't judge the metal of a person by his outside, which in your case is metal, but by what's inside, which is most decidedly Watson. Through and through!

He stopped banging on Watson's chest when Watson pulled out a fish from his chest.

Watson: Uh, not completely.

He tossed the fish back into the river and Holmes and Diana chuckled. Then Lestrade's communicator buzzed.

Greyson: Lestrade, I just go the damage report. You have some explaining to do. I want in my office ASA-immediately.

Lestrade: (chuckles) Right away, sir.

000000

_The next morning…._

Lestrade: They finally found a way to de-crimenotize all those people. It looks like they got the criminal element back under control.

Holmes: For the moment.

Diana: Hey Holmes, we got a surprise for you.

The police cruiser landed in front of 221b Baker Street.

Holmes: Ah, 221b Baker Street. It's still here.

When Holmes entered his old room, he took a deep breath and inhaled.

Holmes: Someone's been eating fish and chips in here.

Lestrade: Oh, probably the workmen I sent over to air things out. It's yours, if you wanna live here.

Holmes: I like nothing better. (looks at an old book) But where is Watson? What have you done with him? He should be here.

Watson: Coming Holmes!

Holmes gasped with surprise when Watson entered the room. His head looked different now, he had the head of the original Dr. John Watson.

Holmes: Watson! Why, you look-

Watson: Like the Dr. John Watson of old? I certainly hope so. Thanks to that new elasto-mask technology New Scotland Yard's working on.

Holmes: I'm speechless. It's remarkable.

Lestrade: I have one more surprise. New Scotland Yard would like to retain you as a consultant.

Holmes: Superb! Send my cases over straight away!

Lestrade: Uh no. You'll be working under me.

Holmes: You?! Balderdash! What sort of world has this become?

Lestrade: A better one. For women.

Holmes: And men.

Watson: That rather depends on the man, wouldn't you say?

Holmes: Touché Watson.

Diana: What about me? Am I to be working under you too, Lestrade?

Lestrade: Nope.

Holmes: But if we ever need your services, I'd be honored to have another detective such as yourself at my side, Diana. I owe you my life, and Watson's too.

Diana: (smiles) That's the first time you ever called me by my name.

Watson: I better had back to the Yard. I'm overdue to go off line.

Holmes: The Yard?

Watson: Why yes. Where else would I go?

Holmes: It's elementary, my dear Watson. This is your home, here with me.

Watson: Oh! I would be honored.

Holmes: Good.

As he spoke, he noticed a familiar dark shadow watching from a distance across the street.

Holmes: Because this crime-notizing caper is far from over. The real villain remains at large.

The dark figure cackled evilly as he turned and walked away.


	3. The Hounds of the Baskervilles

**The Hounds of the Baskervilles**

At Baker Street, Diana, Watson, and Lestrade were watching the news about the three missing kids who had been supposedly attacked by a phantom hound.

Reporter: And to update that strange story about a phantom hound attack on the moon. All that remains of the three teenagers are the shredded spacesuits surrounded by huge hound-like tracks.

Diana: Those poor kids.

Watson: There have been sightings of this phantom hound for weeks now. It's just like all the old legends.

Lestrade: Hounds on the moon? Watson, you've been watching too much of the tabloid network.

Reporter: Missing are Troy Winslow the fourth only son of British shipping magnet John Winslow, Benjamin Joseph son of the American manufacture, and Kelsey James of Towson. Sadly, this is not the first time James has been in the spotlight. Her parents were among the dead of the aftermath of last year's tragic shuttle ton thousand crash.

The screen went fuzzy.

Lestrade: Great! We just get over the biggest crime wave in New London history, and now the Chief's sending us to the moon in search of non-existent hounds and runaway teenagers.

Diana: Maybe this case will turn out interesting.

Lestrade: Yeah right. Where's Holmes when you need him?

_Incoming transmission._

Then Holmes appeared on the screen.

Holmes: Lestrade, something urgent has come up, I shall be back in touch in a few days.

The screen blinked and it went fuzzy again.

Lestrade: Holmes! Wait!

She tried to contact him again, but the screen was still fuzzy.

Lestrade: I'm his supervising officer, I'm supposed to tell him when and where he can go. Ugh!

Watson: I wouldn't worry about Holmes. I have a strong suspicion he's already on his way. He never could resist a good mystery.

On the screen was Galileo City on the moon.

000000

As soon as Diana, Watson, and Lestrade got inside Galileo City, they heard an eerie howl. They looked up at the glass roof and gasped.

Watson: Good gracious! It is the hound!

There on the glass roof was a huge werewolf-like creature crawling up the glass. Two robots down below shot it, but it did no effect on the hound.

Diana: That's impossible!

A woman ran over to Lestrade and pointed at the elevator.

Woman: Pleaser officer! That's my son stuck in the elevator!

Up in the elevator, there was a little boy, a young man, and a guard holding up an ionizer at the hound, trembling.

Watson: Good heavens! The guard's panicked! If he fires that ionizer, he'll shatter the dome! No one will survive the decompression!

Lestrade: Watson, give me a boost!

Watson boosted Lestrade up towards the elevator, where she managed to get inside and stop the guard from firing the ionizer. Watson got a rope and Diana tossed it to Lestrade, who tied the rope to a bar and everyone used the rope to slide down out of the elevator and to the ground floor. The little boy was reunited with his mother just as the hound stopped howling.

Boy: It stopped, mommy, it stopped!

Diana: But it's still there. Weird. I want to get a closer look at that thing.

Lestrade/Watson: What?!

Diana: Let's go!

When they got outside, they saw Holmes ordering the robots to stop shooting and go back inside and resume crowd control.

Holmes: Ah, Diana, Lestrade, Watson. You're just in time. This hound is a very sophisticated piece of work.

The giant hound leapt down in front of Holmes.

Lestrade: Watch it!

Holmes: It's a harmless illusion. Observe, it leaves no footprints. I'll wager I can walk right through.

Diana: Holmes, no!

But Holmes calmly walked right through the hound, revealing that it was holographic, and the hound faded away.

Holmes: Oh pity, and I was just making some real progress. Oh well. There's plenty more evidence to examine. (walks away)

Lestrade: Holmes, wait. You're under my supervision here. Where are you going?

Holmes: To the sight of the attack, of course. Coming?

Lestrade growled, annoyed, but she followed him anyway, as did Watson and Diana. As they made their way to the spot where the attack took place, an eerie howl echoed all around them. Diana shuttered, but she kept her pace and followed her friends. When they got there, Holmes examined the huge footprints left by the hounds.

Lestrade: I don't get it. Why would the hound leave footprints here and not back at the resort?

Holmes: Eyes and brains, Lestrade. There are obviously two hounds, this one and a holographic one.

Watson: But what about the old Lunar Legends? Why even the workers who built the mining complex claim to have seen a phantom hound.

Holmes: Oh, drivel and poppycock, Watson. Trick of a light, an over eager imagination, a publicity stunt. Use your eyes, man. This hound is definitely a tangible three dimensional creature. But interestingly, its footprints are all identical.

Watson: Meaning?

Holmes: It's non-organic. The prints of living creatures have continual verity.

Diana: But what does all this have to do with those missing kids?

Holmes: Excellent question. One thing is certain, someone has gone to great lengths to make this credible. And used your lunar hound legends to very the effect.

Watson: To what end? Scare people witless?

Holmes: The tourists are leaving in droves, presumably that was the desired goal. I must see those shredded space suits straight away.

000000

Holmes examined the shredded space suits while Diana looked at the suits with pity.

Diana: What a tragedy. How awful.

Holmes: I know the suits are costly but I wouldn't call their loss a tragedy.

Diana: I meant the kids, Holmes.

Holmes: But they weren't in these suits when they were smashed and shredded.

Diana: What?

Holmes: If they had been, the sudden decompression would've exploded the faceplate out not in, taking the person inside with it. Creating a very nasty mess indeed I might add.

Lestrade: So these shredded space suits were left behind? To throw us off! Meaning this was just a simple kidnapping with some weird window dressing.

Watson: Oh my.

Holmes: Don't jump to conclusions, Lestrade. It's far from simple. We must examine all the facts to determine the motive. Computer, I want to see everything on Troy Winslow, Kelsey James, and Benjamin Joseph. We have three missing teenagers.

Lestrade: Including two of the most richest kids in the world. There's your motive.

Holmes: Then where is your ransom demand?

Lestrade: I'll come, don't worry.

Holmes: I think not. Computer, what do you have on Kelsey James?

Kelsey's picture and info was on screen, including the funeral of her parents.

Watson: Ah, the James girl. Regrettable losing her parents so young.

Diana: Poor girl.

Holmes: And left very little to live on.

Lestrade: We know, Holmes. We read her bio on the shuttle.

Holmes: Then you must have wondered how she got to Galileo City. It is an expensive trip.

Lestrade: I checked it out. She won the Lucky Lunar Getaway contest.

Holmes: What are the odds of winning such a contest? Million to one?

Watson: I don't follow, old boy. What is your point?

Holmes: Do me a favor, Watson. Scan the internet, found out everything you can about that contest.

Watson plugged himself into the computer to search the internet about the contest.

Watson: Scanning now.

Diana: Why are you interested in the contest, Holmes?

Lestrade: Waste of time, Holmes. It's not the girl our kidnapper is after.

Holmes: The girl is only fifteen, did she bring a chaperone?

Lestrade: Why – oh, I don't know.

Watson: How curious. The contest seems legitimate enough, but the company that sponsored it was created just two weeks ago in New London. When I tried to get bios on the corporate officers, the names turned out to be fictitious.

Lestrade: Wait! You think this whole contest was staged just to get this girl to the moon? Ha! Ridiculous! Why?

Holmes: Again, Lestrade. Excellent question. Computer, what is the room number of Kelsey James?

Computer: Kelsey James is not registered at the hotel.

Diana: Then where is she staying?

Watson: With one of the employees perhaps.

Holmes: Computer, show me the funeral photo.

The funeral photo was shown again.

Holmes: Magnify crowd members.

The photo was magnified to the crowd members, only towards a man with gray hair and a black thin moustache.

Holmes: Ah! Here's our man. Jim Garret, according to this news clipping he's Kelsey James' uncle. The systems manager for the entire lunar complex.

Watson: Good heavens man! How on earth did you deduce that?

Holmes: Elementary Watson, I ran into him an hour ago. He was wearing an identity badge. He seemed highly agitated and was carrying what appeared to be a book of security codes.

Suddenly, red lights beeped and alarm went off. There was a total systems failure. They had to evacuate.

Lestrade: This is Garret's doing, isn't it?

Holmes: We must get to the lunar power plant as soon as possible. Watson, get us a vehicle.

Watson: Impossible. The whole complex is locked down.

Lestrade: I know where we can borrow one. Come on!

Holmes, Watson, and Diana followed Lestrade outside.

000000

Outside on the moon, they found a vehicle in a small area. Suddenly, they heard a familiar eerie howl.

Lestrade: Did you hear that? It's on the overate frequency!

Diana: Uh guys….I think we have company.

She pointed and everyone turned to see a huge hound prowling towards them.

Diana: It's only a hologram, right? Right?

Watson: I'm getting readings for titanium alloy, steel, magnesium, triley implastic-

Lestrade: Time to take evasive action!

They tried to run from the hound as it charged at them, but Lestrade tripped. The others stopped to help her, but the hound was now gaining up on them.

Holmes: Look out! Distract the beast, Watson!

They ran separate ways just as the hound got to the spot where they stopped. The hound leapt in front of Watson.

Watson: Get away!

But the hound tossed Watson into the air he drifted away. Diana and Lestrade hid behind one of the moon cars as the hound came on them. The hound knocked the car aside and howled. Lestrade tried shooting it with her ionizer, but it had no effect.

Lestrade: Zed! The thing's got some kind of anti-ionizer shield!

Diana: You got to be kidding me!

Before the hound could attack, Holmes drove over to Lestrade and Diana in another moon car. The two women jumped onto the vehicle and sped away with the hound on their trail. Diana sat next to Holmes while Lestrade remained at the back.

Lestrade: Can't you go any faster?!

Holmes: Not with 20th Century technology!

Diana: Zed up and drive!

Watson stood upon a high cliff watching as the hound continued chasing the car.

Holmes: Steady Watson! The creature is top headed! Stand ready for my signal! The joints are his weakness!

The hound tried to grab onto the car, but it slipped and fell. It howled again and resumed the chase.

Holmes: Aim for the joints!

Lestrade fired her ionizer at the hound at its joints. It worked and the hound collapsed.

Lestrade: It's working!

But the hound got up again and chased again.

Lestrade: Oh no!

Diana: It's not going to work!

Holmes: Be ready, Lestrade! I'm aiming for those rocks!

He steered the car towards a large rock, and then made a sharp turn. The hound slammed into the large rock and fell. Watson hopped down from the cliff.

Holmes: Now Watson! Now Lestrade!

Together, Watson and Lestrade fired at the hound at its chest and the joints. They stopped shooting when Holmes and Diana came over. Holmes used his cane to open a small metal lid on the hound's chest and he turned it off. He examined the fake hound's paw.

Holmes: Ah, just as I suspected. Property of the Pamlico Zoo.

Diana: The zoo? Wait! This is what that big crime spree in New London was all about!

Holmes: Precisely. And here are all the stolen computer parts.

Lestrade: Then criminalizing all those people. Fenwick, the kidnappings, this whole lunar systems failure-

Holmes: Are all part of a larger, more nefarious plan. Quickly, Lestrade, to the power plant! Watson, Diana, join us as fast as you can! We have no time to waste!

Holmes and Lestrade got in the moon car and sped off for the plant while Watson and Diana stayed behind with the robotic hound.

000000

While Lestrade rescued Garret and the kids, Diana was the first to sneak into the plant and saw Holmes and Moriarty tackling each other. Diana's eyes widened when she saw Moriarty, in person. He was behind that think ice in Reichenbach Falls when she saw him. How could he be alive? There was no time for questions. She had to help Holmes before he gets hurt. Moriarty nearly had his hands around Holmes' neck when Diana threw her arms around Moriarty and tried to pull him away from Holmes.

Diana: Stop! Let go of him!

But Moriarty grabbed her by the arm and tossed her aside and she landed on the hard floor. Then Moriarty picked her up and wrapped an arm around her neck. Diana struggled to try and free herself.

Moriarty: So you're the young lady who brought Holmes back from the dead.

Holmes: Let her go, Moriarty!

Moriarty: I think not. She would make a valuable hostage to me against you.

While he was distracted, Diana bit Moriarty's arm. Moriarty yelled and he lost his grip on Diana, who dropped to the floor. This gave Holmes the chance to lunge for Moriarty. He picked him up and throws him onto the floor. Moriarty got up again and tackled Holmes again.

By the time Lestrade got Garret and the kids, Holmes, again, threw Moriarty down. Moriarty grabbed a big green metal object and threw it towards Holmes. Holmes was just checking to see if Diana was ok when he saw the green object coming at him and he quickly moved aside, letting the object hit the wall. The green object swung back towards Moriarty and hit him instead as he pressed the buttons on to open a door. Lestrade, Garret, and the kids got out of the turbine machine safely.

Lestrade: Stop the countdown!

Garret: I can't! He changed the print recognition!

Holmes: It ends here!

Moriarty: (cackles) You're wrong, Holmes. Here it begins, all over again!

Watson: Sherlock!

Suddenly Watson burst in, riding on the robot hound's back towards Moriarty. Moriarty jumped into the shuttle. Watson hit his head when the hound jumped into the shuttle with Moriarty, as the shuttle flew away. Holmes quickly got a computer overate device and threw it onto the escaping shuttle.

000000

Garret: Done! All systems in Galileo City are back online.

He smiled as he hugged his niece Kelsey.

Lestrade: Great! But you have some explaining to do.

Watson: Indeed. How did you know about the cloning?

Diana: Cloning?

Holmes: Elementary, my dear Watson. When I examined Moriarty's body at Reichenback Falls, I noticed a microscopic drill hole in the ice, down to the surface of Moriarty's hand. It suggested to me that someone had taken samples of his DNA. Then, when this man came popping up everywhere…

Lestrade: Of course! Dr. Martin Fenwick, notorious unethical genetic engineer repeatedly arrested for his unlawful cloning experiments.

Watson: Fenwick hoped Moriarty would become his brilliant slave.

Lestrade: But slave turned on master.

Diana: Wait a minute. You're saying the Moriarty we just met was a clone?

Holmes: Precisely. Then, when all the technical equipment went missing, Moriarty had a plan.

Watson: The hound!

Holmes: First the moon, then complete domination of the Earth itself.

Lestrade: Too bad he got away.

Holmes: Ah, but he didn't. I attached a computer overate device to the bottom of his shuttle. He should be arriving at the New Scotland Yard shuttle port in about two hours, Inspector Lestrade.

Lestrade: "Inspector" Lestrade?

Holmes: You are my supervising officer, aren't you?

Lestrade: Huh. Diana, Watson, this whole thing might work out after all.

Little did they realize that Moriarty had already escaped when arrived at the New Scotland Yard shuttle, much to Greyson's fury.


	4. The Empty House

**The Empty House**

Watson paced sadly back and forth at Baker Street, mourning for the loss of his friend, Sherlock Holmes. As he looked at the instrument Holmes had always played, he remembered how Holmes would play it when in a good mood. Diana burst into the room.

Diana: This has to be some joke! Holmes can't be gone!

Watson: I'm afraid it is true. I saw it with my own eyes.

Teary eyed, Diana got down on her knees, crying. She couldn't believe it. The only man whom she idolized and loved was dead, again. Watson helped to her feet and led her to the window seat, where she sat down and cried. Watson sat in his chair, his own sadness affecting him.

Watson: I have now lost my best friend not once, but for the second time.

As Watson and Diana sat by the candle, mourning, a gloved hand touched Watson's shoulder.

Watson: Holmes? Is that you?

Diana: No, Watson. It's only Lestrade.

Lestrade: Good to see you two.

Watson: I'm sorry but-

Lestrade: Come on, no time to waste. I've been stuck all night investigating a break-in at Sir Hargreaves laboratory.

Watson: I'm sorry, Inspector. I don't think I can face an investigation on my own.

Diana: And neither can I.

Lestrade: Guys, the best thing for you to do is just that. We all miss him terribly, but the wheels of justice must keep turning. He'd want it that way. And besides, I have a need for Watson' particular training and Diana's detective skills.

Watson: Pardon?

Diana: What?

Lestrade: I'll explain on the way.

000000

When they got to the house, Lestrade led Watson and Diana to the bedroom of Ronald Adair.

Lestrade: Prepare yourselves guys. His name is Ronald Adair.

In the chair sat Ronald Adair, frozen alive.

Diana: Oh my gosh!

Watson: Oh dear! He's been frozen solid.

Lestrade: Pretty cold, huh? Whoever this perpetrator was, he's been taking lessons from Moriarty.

Watson: Is he-

Lestrade: No. He's a Popsicle but he's still breathing. Lucky for him, he has a persistent mother. When he didn't answer any of her voice messages, she called us. The doctors say it'll take seven to eight hours to fall out. No harm done. But someone sure didn't want him walking around for a few days.

Watson: We could wait to question him, but whoever did this must be long gone.

Diana: Hmm. I assume the door was locked when you arrived.

Lestrade: You're right. The landlord let us in. How did you know?

Diana: Eyes and brains, Inspector, eyes and brains. The door's locks from inside indicating considerable usage. Since the door frame wasn't broken, it told me that someone had a key. And look at these numbers, I could say them all, but that would be a waste of time. But they must mean…mean…oh, darn it! I don't know what they mean! I'm just making a fool of myself! I'm not Holmes!

Watson: I agree with Diana. I miss Holmes terribly.

Lestrade: You and me both, Watson.

Then a constable entered, dragging an old man with a trench coat, hat, glasses, long white hair and a beard. The old man was carrying a suitcase.

Constable: Inspector, we found this character snooping around outside. Claims he has business with ice man.

Old Man: Move aside, young man. I'm a law-abiding citizen, you can't hold me up. (examines Adair) Hmm, not good. Not good, at all. (puts suitcase on table) He won't be needing those discs now, would he?

He took a blue disc out from the suitcase and put it into the computer.

Lestrade: All right. Hold it tight there, sir. I think I have a few questions for you.

The old man took the blue disc out of the computer and put in his pocket.

Old Man: Who me? Oh, forget about me. Well if I'm not needed here, I must be going.

Lestrade: Halt! The computer disc.

But the old man gave her a red computer disc instead.

Old Man: The young man likes to play games, he did.

Lestrade: So do you. The disc you put into the computer was blue. You're coming with us.

Old Man: Oh no, I can't. Much to busy. Here, take your own disc!

He took a smoke bomb out from his pocket and threw it to the floor. Smoke flew everywhere. The old man ran out of the room before anyone could catch him.

Diana: Somebody stop him!

Lestrade: (coughs) Be on the lookout for an old man in a trench coat, beard, long hair, detained for questioning…(coughs) All area units respond! Blast it! (coughs) Find him! I want a hairnet over this area now!

After that, the three walked back into Adair's room. But they were unaware of a mysterious figure across the street on top of the building.

Watson: He was a sly one.

Lestrade: Exactly. I don't know he is, but I intend to find out.

Diana: But his voice sounded very familiar to me.

?: That's as close as you're gonna get, Yardies!

He prepared to fire, but Diana noticed his movement from the window. The strange man decided not to make his move.

?: Next time, Yardies. Next time.

A constable was taking pictures of Adair.

Watson: His door was locked from inside yet the young man was somehow frozen. Who could've done such a horrendous deed and why?

Diana: Hmm. Is there anyone who's acquainted with Ronnie, one who would want to freeze him like an ice cream?

Lestrade: That's what I intend to find out. We're going to the Halocade studio.

000000

At the Halocade studio, Diana, Lestrade, and Watson questioned April first.

April: Ronnie Adair couldn't hit the side of a starship from the inside.

Lestrade: He's still got the higher score.

April: And I like to know how.

Lestrade: Sure, that's not just a sour grape.

April: Likely, I'm a lot better than he is. Ask anyone. The tournament doesn't need cheaters bringing the game down. (walks away)

Diana: Sheesh. I thought Ronnie would be popular with the ladies.

Lestrade: Well, April Murray is defiantly not the president of the Ronnie Adair fan club.

Then, Watson noticed the strange old man who had been in Ronnie's room with them.

Watson: Inspector! Diana! I believe we have company.

But he glanced back to where the old man was, he was gone.

Watson: T-the old man? He was just here.

Lestrade: Who said robots were infallible anyway?

But Diana glanced behind her before heading off to question Moran, she saw the old man. He seemed to have noticed her watching him, and he winked at her. Disgusted and embarrassed, Diana followed after Watson and Lestrade. They went inside Alienator's Attack game and questioned Thomas Moran.

Moran: No, I'm not happy! We almost lost the tournament because of Ronnie. And now I've got to play the final round by myself. Fortunately, I never miss.

Lestrade: The other team thinks he cheated.

Moran: I don't know about that. But I got to wonder he got off so many shots.

Lestrade: What do you mean?

Moran: I'm the fastest there is. And according to the game's computers, I squeezed off a thousand shots. Ronnie took almost 1500. That's impossible. You got to recharge every ten shots.

Lestrade: You mean he cheated?

Moran: You're the Yardie, you tell me.

000000

At Ronald Adair's house, Diana, Watson, and Lestrade trying to figure out what the numbers meant on the computer in Ronnie's room.

Lestrade: Look at this, I found another list of numbers. What do you make of it, Watson?

Watson: This is odd. The blasters power control cutoff switches has been by passed.

Lestrade: That's it, Watson! That's how Ronnie Adair cheated! We know the other blasters had to be recharged but Adair's blaster never ran out of power. He didn't have to have great aim, he could just keep shooting until he got a better score. Murray or Hardy must've figured out he was cheating and put him on ice for the rest of the tournament. They must really want to win. You two stay here and figure out what those numbers mean. I'm gonna have the lab boys check this for trace evidence.

Diana: OK. Bye Lestrade.

Lestrade left the room. Watson and Diana paced the room thinking.

Diana: What do you think, Watson?

Watson: This all seems much too simple. Holmes always said never to accept your full conclusion. No matter how perfect it appears. Dig, he said, discover the truth beneath the lies.

Old Man: Lies! Lies you say! (enters the room) Oh, what do you know of lies, eh?

Diana: You again? I saw you at the arcade, and you gave me a flirty wink! Eek!

Watson: You've been following us, old man. Perhaps you're the guilty party!

Old Man: Me? The guilty party? Good heavens, Watson.

Then his voice suddenly changed as he whipped off the disguise.

Holmes: Haven't I always told you? Eyes and brains, man, eyes and brains.

Watson and Diana gasped with surprise to see Sherlock Holmes standing before them.

Watson: Holmes! You're alive! Thank heavens!

Diana: It's you!

She threw her arms around Holmes' neck, hugging him. A bit bashful about the hug, Holmes gently pushed her away.

Holmes: Diana, please.

Diana: Sorry, but I'm just so happy to see that you're ok.

Holmes: You've been mourning my supposed demise. I owe you both an apology, as I should've told you I was still alive.

Watson: But I thought….I saw you and Moriarty vaporized.

Holmes: Think man. You saw flashes of light, that's all. Base your deductions on facts, never on assumptions.

Diana: But what really happened?

Holmes: Moriarty was almost subdued when a light from far off broke through the dark and momentarily blinded me. Suddenly I slipped on a patch of formed ice. Moriarty lunged for me and we both fell to what should have been our doom. I may have been temporarily blinded but my mind was still sharp, and by reflexes even sharper. But I had to convince Moriarty's accomplice that I had indeed perished at his hand. And so I hatched a most clever scheme. Alas, I wasn't the only clever one, as you shall soon discover.

000000

Holmes, Watson, and Diana were riding in Holmes' coachcraft back to Baker Street.

Holmes: I presume you both do realize that one say man caused my supposed demise. Missed Adair's frozen condition, and the theft at Professor Hargreaves laboratory.

Watson: We do?

Diana: They are?

Holmes: Ice, my friends. Ice in July. I slipped on ice, cryogenic project stolen from Hargreaves laboratory. Connect the dots, you two.

Watson: And then Adair was found frozen like an icicle. I didn't put it together.

Diana: You mean we didn't put it together.

Holmes: That was because you both didn't pay attention to what was plainly before you. The ice I slipped on was created by the cryogenic projector, the blinding light was the projector's targeting light and it was obviously fired at me by an accomplice of Moriarty. But who that is remains to be seen.

_Back at Baker Street…._

Holmes: Now do you remember what Adair had on his computer?

Diana: There were numbers and words.

Watson: We haven't yet deduced their significance.

Holmes: That is because they are not just numbers, they are the game scores of Alienator's Attack.

As he spoke, he placed a wax bust of himself by the window and a yellow object.

Holmes: T78 for Thomas Moran score 78, R for Ronald Adair, J for John Hardy, and A for April Murray. Simple.

Diana: But what do they mean?

Holmes: That Ronald Adair was not cheating.

Watson: He wasn't?

Holmes: It's elementary, my dears. Think, why would a man accused of dishonesty chart out the suspect game scores as well as inspect the gun he himself supposedly tampered with.

Watson: Does every criminal need a reason for his actions?

Diana: Every criminal does, Watson.

Holmes: There is always a reason if one searches deep enough.

He places another cape and hat on the wax bust.

Holmes: For example, what if the man actually innocent was trying to prove he had been set up to appear guilty? Now come!

The three ran out of the room and into an empty house across the street where Holmes turned on the lights. At that moment, a flash of light appeared from the window, breaking it, and right at the wax bust of Holmes. It was frozen solid.

Watson: Holmes! Your wax bust!

Diana: It was just frozen over just like Ronald Adair!

Holmes: As I imagined. We have a fair view from this empty house. Come now! The game is afoot!

The three of them left the building and into the coachcraft.

Watson: But who shot at you?

Holmes: An expert marksman. But we already knew that, didn't we?

Watson: Hmm. Of course we did.

Diana: You said the glare of light that blinded you came from far off.

Holmes: Excellent. Go on.

Diana: That Adair's apartment fronted the Thames, whoever froze him had to shoot him from the opposite shore, not a simple task.

000000

The coachcraft landed beside the Halocade building.

Watson: But why have we come here?

Holmes: Because our ice wielding friend should have already arrived.

Once inside the building, the lights went out suddenly.

Watson: Holmes!

Holmes: Steady Watson.

The figure of a man could be seen in the darkness. One of the games was turned on but the assassin froze it.

Diana: What was that?

Holmes: Just playing with the machines.

The trio ran into the Alienator's Attack room when the assassin froze the door, trying to freeze them. Seconds later, the door exploded and the assassin came into the room. Holmes, Watson, and Diana ran and hid.

?: No more games, Holmes!

The assassin searched the room for Holmes, until Holmes lunged at him. Startled, the assassin fired at the ceiling, creating icicles. A large icicle came down at Holmes, but Holmes rolled out of the way.

Watson: Are you alright, Holmes?

Holmes: For the moment.

They both jumped out of the way as more ice was fired at them. Holmes and Watson dodged several blasts of ice and hid. Somehow, Diana got separated from them.

Holmes: Moriarty took no chances. If he failed to destroy me, his accomplice would do it for him. Fortunately, they both failed.

Another blast of ice shot from beside them.

Holmes: At least for the moment.

Watson: But where's Diana?

They heard a shout and peered over to see Diana's feet covered in ice as the assassin froze the rest of her legs to her waist and to her arms.

Diana: Holmes! Help!

?: Come on out, Holmes. Unless you don't want your pretty girlfriend turned into an icicle. (sees Watson's cape) You won't escape me, Holmes. Moriarty paid too much for me to let you live!

He fired at Watson, who escaped his blasts. Holmes now confronted the mysterious assassin. He was actually trying to distract him so Watson could sneak up on him.

Holmes: Excellent aim! But then you are the best, aren't you? Playing video games is just practice for your real job, isn't it? You want me! I am here for you!

?: Then it's over!

Watson jumped on top of the assassin, who fired at the ceiling again, created a large patch of ice. A bit of ice fell on Watson's head and he fell to the floor.

?: You're right, Holmes! I don't need this game! But I won't leave without my prize!

He tried to blast at Holmes again, but Holmes lunged at him and tried to hold him down. Watson joined in.

Holmes: Hold him, Watson! We're almost there!

The assassin managed to free himself. Diana looked up and she saw that the ice on the ceiling was about to come down.

Diana: Look out!

The ice came down on top of the assassin while Watson shielded Holmes, and Holmes shielded Diana from the falling ice. Then Watson kicked at the ice that held Diana and it shattered. Diana was free, but she was shivering.

Holmes: Are you alright?

Diana: No, I'm freezing.

Watson: Well, who is our mysterious attacker?

Holmes: Surely Watson, there can be no doubt.

The assassin stood up, his face now seen clearly in the light. It was Moran.

Moran: Who I am no longer matters! You're all being put on ice until I can get out of this dump!

Watson/Diana: Moran?!

Holmes: Of course. He is the mercenary Moriarty hired and equipped to eliminate me. It is rather a complaint in a way.

Watson: But why would a mercenary play a halogame game?

Holmes: Target practice, of course, and being a professional his ego must've demanded his team had to win.

Moran: Unfortunately, Ronnie wasn't that good.

Holmes: Which is why he had to alter his blaster.

Moran: He needed the edge.

Holmes: And of course, if your ruse was discovered, he would be blamed for cheating and not you. He went home and calculated the scores. He was going to show the rig blaster to the judges, but you wouldn't allow that.

Moran: I like to win, and I always do.

Then Lestrade appeared, her ionizer aiming right at Moran.

Lestrade: Moran, freeze!

Moran: No! You freeze!

But Holmes whacked the projector out of Moran's hands with his cane and he yanked at Moran's feet to knock him down. He then pinned his cane on Moran's chest.

Holmes: Sorry Moran. The cold war is over.

Lestrade: I hope you'll enjoy playing your games in prison. I found your DNA all over that rigged blaster.

000000

Later that night, Holmes took Watson and Diana to the spot where he and Moriarty fought.

Diana: You're kidding, right? Moriarty also survived the fall?

Holmes: Yes.

Watson: How did you know Moriarty is still alive and would still be hunting you?

Holmes: Elementary, my dears. Elementary physics that is. (picks up two rocks) Moriarty and I fell off the level at the same time. A physics stands both bodies should've hit the grid at the same time.

Watson: They did. I saw.

Holmes: (drops the rocks to the grid) Remember, I caught the bottom of the level, then dropped the rock to grid. Had Moriarty actually fallen, he would've hit the grid long before my rock. That you saw two flashes is proof his same instinct as did I.

Diana: And you never mentioned that to me, Watson?

Watson: But I didn't know. I thought-

Holmes: Now come! Moriarty is still out there and this day has just begun.


	5. The Crooked Man

**The Crooked Man**

Early one morning, Holmes, Watson, and Diana entered the room where the fight between James and Nancy Barclay took place. The room was a mess, scratch marks were on the curtain, the floor, even on James Barclay's picture with his wife, the couch was knocked down, and the lamp was down. Recording voices of the Barclays was heard on the computer before it shut off.

Watson: Lestrade?

Lestrade: Here I am. (emerges from behind desk) Mrs. Barclay came in last night and fought with her husband. He disappeared from this room, which was locked from the inside. The housekeeper was by the door the whole time, and so the only wait out is the window. A twenty story drop to the ground and no trace of an ion trail from a hovercraft. Where'd he go?

Holmes had been examining the window for clues, then got down on his knee to look for anything else. He took out a small pen-like device and used it to suck in a small piece of fur.

Holmes: You believe Mr. and Mrs. Barclay fought, he subdued her, and then disappeared into thin air.

Lestrade: The only question is how he got away.

Holmes: No, the question is how do you explain this?

He showed the fur from inside the pen device.

Lestrade: Fur? From a pet, obviously.

Diana: But the Barclays don't have any pets. Or do they?

Holmes: Unlikely. The course of the fur would suggest a rather large pet, the size of one of us I'd say.

Lestrade: Are you suggesting he turned into an animal and climbed out the window?

Holmes: I suggest nothing without gathering sufficient evidence.

Lestrade: Well, all I wanna know is where is Mr. Barclay?

Holmes: (looks at the picture on wall) What could his wife say that would make him attack her? And then disappear?

Lestrade: Maybe I'll find out when I question Mrs. Barclay. I'm going to the hospital now.

As soon as Lestrade left the room, the housekeeper came into the room.

Housekeeper: Have you found poor Mr. Barclay yet?

Holmes: No, but with your help, perhaps we can.

Watson and Diana set the couch right-side up again and Holmes kindly had the housekeeper sit down.

Diana: Can you tell us anything about the Barclays that could help us?

Housekeeper: They've always been the perfect couple, everyone said so.

Holmes: No signs of any antagonism? (looks at marks on the windowstill)

Housekeeper: Well they had the occasional mild tiff, but what couple doesn't. Mrs. Barclay seemed so happy when she left the house with her friend Amelia.

Holmes: But the Barclays fought last night.

Housekeeper: I guess it could've been trouble over at Bio-Tech. It seemed a tremendous strain on Mr. Barclay. Running a big company like that all by himself after her father died. It's not easy for him. It's really her company you know. And then to have the government start asking questions.

Diana: What sort of questions?

Housekeeper: An artificial inquiry they called it. Something about an experiment ten years ago. Ten years. What difference could it make now? These government investigations stir up more trouble than their worth.

Diana: Did you hear any of the argument last night?

Housekeeper: She said Bio-Tech several times when she was shouting at him. Monster, she said. I'm sure the government poisoned her mind against him.

During all this talk, Holmes found another piece of fur and took it. He placed the pen device in his pocket and started to leave. Watson and Diana followed him.

Holmes: Thank you very much. You've been very helpful.

Housekeeper: But-but is that it? You barely asked me anything.

But Diana just smiled and shrugged her shoulders at the housekeeper and then left with Holmes and Watson. Outside the Barclay's home, the trio examined the building before them.

Diana: The housekeeper did say Mrs. Barclay was happy when she left to go out with her friend Amelia. Yet when she came home, she was angry and wished to confront her husband about it.

Watson: Something extreme must've happened after Mrs. Barclay left the house to make her return home in a rage.

Holmes: The only person we are certain she talked to was her friend Amelia, which means we must talk to her.

Watson took off his monocle and looked closely at the pattern on scratch marks on the building wall.

Holmes: Strange. We picked up a trail. The only question is a trail of what?

Watson: It looks like an ionizer blast mark. Several of them and other signs of a struggle.

Diana: They don't look like ionizer blast marks to me. We saw marks like these in the room upstairs. I've seen cats' scratch marks before, but nothing compared to these marks. They're huge.

Holmes: With what would seem to be a great beast.

Watson: In the heart of New London? Preposterous!

Diana: A beast? Meaning a monster?

Holmes: I admit it seems improbable, but not impossible. We cannot ignore the mounting evidence.

000000

At the hospital, Holmes, Diana, and Lestrade stood by Nancy Barclay's bedside as Watson scanned her for signs of injuries.

Watson: The medical report is accurate. Her brain scan indicates no signs of permanent damage. Her pulse and restoration are irregular.

Lestrade: She must've gone into shock when she hit her head.

Diana: Maybe it's possible she was already shock when she was knocked unconscious.

Holmes: James Barclay gone, Mrs. Barclay unconscious. But there is one person who might tell us why this has happened, Mrs. Barclay's friend Amelia. Come! We must find her!

The foursome left the room and the door shut behind them. But no sooner they left the window in Nancy's room opened and a strange animal-like creature, growling like a tiger or a lion, crawled through the window and towards Nancy. But the door opened again, and Lestrade came in and spotted the creature.

Lestrade: Stop!

But the creature quickly jumped back out through the window and disappeared. Holmes, Watson, and Diana came back into the room.

Watson: Lestrade, what is it?

Lestrade: That noise I heard was an intruder. He looked like some kind of monster but that just couldn't be. Whatever it was, it's gone. Vanished.

Diana: You don't think this might our mysterious creature that came into the Barclay's house that night, would you? It seems impossible now.

Holmes: Don't dismiss your observations so easily. We still have much to discover.

They left the hospital and went their separate ways. Lestrade went to do her own investigating while Holmes, Diana, and Watson went to Baker Street.

Watson: The fur is from some sort of hybrid species. I suggest we sent it New Scotland Yard for further analysis.

Holmes: I believe Tennyson's street contacts might also be of use to us in this matter.

Diana: Right! But first, we need to interview Mrs. Barclay's friend, Amelia.

000000

In a few hours, Amelia was at Baker Street, being interviewed by Holmes and Diana.

Amelia: Nancy's been friends since childhood. I have no idea why she and James fought. But if he's gone, it's good riddance.

Diana: What do you mean? You don't sound fond of him.

Amelia: Nancy married him on the rebound. He treated her well enough but-

Holmes: When you were out with Nancy that night, you met no one?

Amelia: No. A street beggar. That's all. Nancy thought she knew him. (stands up) I know nothing of James' whereabouts and I don't care. My only concern is for Nancy. (leaves the room)

Diana: If you ask me, she's hiding something.

Holmes: Your suspicions are just as equal to mine, Diana.

He walked over to the vidphone and contacted Deidre.

Holmes: Deidre, she is on her way.

Outside, Amelia got into a hovercab and left. Deidre waited for another hovercab to appear and raced over to the driver's window.

Deidre: Follow that hovercab! I always wanted to say that.

She got into the hovercab and followed Amelia to a hotel in the Deanery alley. She saw Amelia got inside and upstairs. Deidre ran over to the ladder by the fire escape route and climbed up.

Deidre: Mr. Holmes, I followed Amelia to the Deanery alley.

Holmes: As I suspected. Our mysterious hybrid may be the result of lucid bio-engineering.

Deidre: She's making a delivery. I'm gonna find who's she shopping for.

Holmes: I already have my suspicions. Stay out of there Deidre. That is an order.

She turned off her communicator. But she didn't obey Holmes' order to stay away.

Deidre: I'll just have a quick peak.

But the minute she looked into the window, a large shadow appeared at the window and made a loud roaring sound. Deidre screamed and raced down the fire escape, and somehow managed to get back to Baker Street, probably by a hovercab, and report to Holmes, Diana, and Watson, and Tennyson, who was already there.

Deidre: So this-this-this thing jumps up in the window and roars! I took off down the fire escape. I'm telling you, it wasn't human. Fortunately, it didn't follow me.

Holmes: Good job of observation Deidre. But I must remind you again never to wander into dangerous situations, especially against my instructions.

Deidre: I've got to admit, you were right about that one.

Tennyson made a few beeping noises.

Holmes: Interesting Tennyson. So the DNA of the fur doesn't correspond to any known species.

Watson: While there may still be unknown species in many parts of the world, it's unlikely we find roaming the streets of New London.

Deidre: Maybe the fur in Barclay's study was left by that thing I saw.

Diana: And maybe that thing Lestrade saw in Nancy's room in the hospital is the same creature.

Holmes: Possibly. Thought we still don't what the creature is or why it would be there. Tennyson, see if you can find anything about the diet of this creature.

Tennyson responded with a few whirrs and beeps.

Holmes: So, Bio-Tech is under investigation. Then at the same time, the president of the company disappears, and we find traces of an unknown animal in his home.

Deidre: You think there's a connection between the investigation and the monster?

Watson: Bio-Engineering wasn't nearly as regulated ten years ago as it is today. Bio-Tech couldn't have been involved in experiments that would be illegal how.

Holmes: We need to know more to be certain. When we have gathered enough information, we will have our answer and our proof.

000000

From what Holmes and his friends learned from Lestrade, she had seen Barclay blow up the computers records and she was pulled off the case by Greyson since the government was investigating. That night, Holmes arranged another interview meeting with Amelia, whose answer was still the same.

Amelia: I'm telling you for the last time, Mr. Holmes. Nancy and I passed a beggar yesterday, that's all.

Watson: Yet after Mrs. Barclay met this "man" who whole life changed. She and Mr. Barclay fought, she's unconscious, and he's missing.

Diana: We know you're spending time away from your friend's bedside with that same "beggar" who's evidently in need of medical attention.

Amelia: I-I don't know what you mean.

Holmes: Analysis of fur samples were found at the Barclays, indicating inefficiency and digestive enzymes, the same enzymes found in the fruits and tablets you brought for him. Shall I tell you who's in the room you visited? He's part man, part beast, covered in fur, judging this and other evidence, he's over six feet tall.

He showed Amelia the piece of fur he found in the Barclay's room. Amelia's eyes widened when she saw it.

Holmes: And easily capable of carrying a grown man down a twenty story to the wall. Who knows what damage he could inflict on an innocent young girl?

Amelia couldn't hold it in any longer. She stood up, fire in her eyes.

Amelia: Victor would never hurt anyone! He was only trying to scare that girl who followed me!

Holmes: If this creature is innocent, then take us to him. Let us help.

000000

Amelia agreed to Holmes' help. The group left Baker Street for the hotel in the Deanery alley while Amelia explained everything to Holmes, Watson, and Diana.

Amelia: Nancy begged me to help Victor, he's had problems. He was infected in more ways than you can see. Nancy swore me to secrecy and the Victor was hurt. He was attacked.

Unknown to them, the strange hybrid, now known as Victor, was watching from the rooftops, eyeing the strangers Amelia was bringing to the hotel, and then fled back to the hotel. At the hotel, Amelia entered the room Victor had been staying with Holmes, Watson, and Diana in tow. But he wasn't there.

Amelia: Victor? I've brought some friends to help.

Suddenly, Victor appeared from behind the threesome and let out a ferocious roar, startling them. He pushed Watson to one side and Diana to another. Then he grabbed Holmes and pinned him to the wall while Amelia and Diana tried to stop him.

Holmes: Whoever or whatever you are, I know you care deeply for Nancy Barclay's safety. At the very least, she needs to know the truth of what happened. You may even find that we can help you.

Victor: No one can help me now.

Diana: Please, put him down! We can help you!

Victor looked down at Diana, who holding his arm, begging him to release him. As he looked at her, the image of Nancy came to him. It was as if she were begging Victor not to hurt anyone. So Victor finally put Holmes down and he calmed down.

Moments later, Victor was explaining his story to everyone, clearing up the facts.

Victor: I knew James Barclay long ago. We worked together at Bio-Tech. I was Nancy's fiancé. But that was another life and another time when I was a geneticist named Victor Morris. Then came the experiment. Barclay ruined my life so that he could marry Nancy. I recently discovered the truth, I came back to confront him, to try to understand. But then I saw Nancy. That's when I realized that he had taken everything from me. Between what I knew and what Nancy told me, we realized Barclay sabotaged the experiment. He had deliberately turned me into a monster. Nancy was beside herself. She went home to confront Barclay. He didn't want to listen to Nancy. I entered the study by the window when he tried to silence her. James and I fought, Nancy trying to stop us. I lost my head, carried Barclay outside, away from her. He stunned me with an ionizer, that's the last I saw of him. 389X4 was a top secret genetic experiment for the military. Barclay convinced me it was safe to try and process it on myself. I used genetic material from a Bengal Tiger, it was supposed to give me stronger muscles, faster reflexes, but I suppose that part of the experiment was successful at least. I was a monster. Barclay married my beloved Nancy, and took over the company when her father died. I lost my love, my life, and now my liberty.

But what no one didn't know was that James Barclay had somehow found them as he glanced up at the window and then went inside the hotel.

Victor: I heard Bio-Tech was being investigated, that there were questions about the early experiments. I came back because the files were declassified. I always suspected James had sabotaged the experiment. I had questions, now I could find answers.

Holmes: Among them a solution to the digestive problems caused by the experiment.

Victor: Yes. Thanks to Barclay's temper, I am not only a monster but one incapable of living without special food and care. I used my knowledge of science to make a dietary supplement to stay alive here. I couldn't go shopping here without attracting undo attention. Not looking like this.

He took off his cape, showing his true form. A cat-like monster.

Holmes: If Barclay sabotaged the experiment, he is obviously destroying all evidence of his crimes. With the computer records gone, the only evidence left is you. By coming here, we may have led him straight-

But suddenly, James Barclay burst into the room, holding an ionizer.

Barclay: Very good, Mr. Holmes. Thanks to you I can finish cleaning up and leave the country. I've already changed my genetic ID, my fingerprints, I can disappear with millions of credits.

Holmes: Did you ever love Nancy?

Barclay: Oh yes, of course. I loved her for everything she had. Wealth, power, position. Too bad you had to tell her the truth.

Victor: What?!

Barclay: Come now, Victor. I have to erase all the evidence, don't I? Otherwise, they'll keep looking for me.

Enraged, Victor roared and lunged for Barclay. He took his ionizer and smashed it. Barclay tried to crawl away, but Victor blocked his way and grabbed him by the collar.

Victor: You ruined me, but you won't hurt Nancy again!

He slammed Barclay to the wall while Holmes to calm Victor.

Holmes: Victor, stop. Violence solves nothing.

But Victor wouldn't listen. Holmes grabbed his cane and yanked back Victor's paw before he could strike Barclay. Victor dropped Barclay and fought with Holmes. Watson and Diana tried to help Holmes, but Victor was much stronger and faster than them, and he pushed all three of them down while Amelia looked on. Barclay tried to crawl away to safety when Victor saw him, and raced over to grab him by the collar again. Then he took Barclay out on the balcony and held him dangling over the ledge.

Victor: How could you hurt her!

Holmes: Victor! Ask yourself, who is the true monster here? And ask yourself who Nancy will see as the monster if you harm him?

Though reluctant, but knowing Holmes was right, Victor dropped Barclay back onto the balcony. Barclay was taking a couple deep breathes just as Watson came over with a pair of handcuffs for Barclay.

000000

The next day, Nancy recovered in the hospital and was now thanking Holmes, Watson, and Diana.

Nancy: Thank you Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, Miss Blake. You helped uncover the truth at long last.

Watson: And put Barclay in jail awaiting trial. Good work Holmes.

Nancy: But where's Victor?

Lestrade: Here!

Standing at the doorway was Lestrade, with Victor.

Holmes: Lestrade, good to see you defending truth and justice again.

Lestrade: Well, now that Barclay's been caught, the influential friends who tried to cover up his crime have abandoned him. Greyson's off the hook and I have been reinstated.

Nancy: (embraces Victor) My beloved Victor, still the Victor I always knew and loved. Your mercy to James showed that. I never stopped loving you Victor, knowing you changed my life. No matter how your appearance has changed, you will always be the same Victor to me.

Holmes, Watson, and Diana left for their coachcraft, wishing to leave Nancy alone with Victor.

Diana: I love happy endings. Don't you?

Watson: Yes. But do you think they'll ever restore Victor to his human form?

Holmes: Rest assured. Nancy Barclay and Bio-Tech will do all in their power to make it possible. But whatever happens, Victor is a fortunate man. Nancy's heart will always see what her eyes may not, the true man inside a beast.


	6. The Deranged Detective

**The Deranged Detective**

When Diana got to Lestrade's apartment, she was shocked to see what had happened. The computer was nearly burnt and the furniture had been thrown about. Holmes and Watson were already there and they had just put out the fire.

Diana: W-what happened?

Watson: Diana, what are you doing here?

Diana: Lestrade called me and told me to come down here. She said she had some evidence about a burglary case. Did she tell you the same thing and asked you to come here as well?

Holmes: Exactly.

Diana: But where is she and what happened to her apartment?

Watson: We don't know. When we got here, her room was on fire and Lestrade was acting very irrational towards us.

Diana: What do you mean irrational? When she called me, she was in a good mood.

Holmes: Well, I don't call throwing a burning chair at us and jumping off the balcony a good mood.

Diana: She jumped off the balcony?!

Holmes: But she made it to the other side of another building, so don't worry.

Diana: We have to go after her!

Holmes: No, not yet. There may be something here that will give us an idea of what caused her actions. Watson, tell Chief Inspector Greyson what happened and ask for an all point search for Lestrade. Warn him that she is not herself.

As Watson called Greyson, Holmes used his flashlight to look for something that would have anything to do with Lestrade's erratic behavior. He found a burnt package that was unwrapped, with a square shape in the center, and some papers on the side.

Watson: Any progress?

Diana: What is that thing, Holmes?

Holmes: It seems Lestrade was purposely attempting to destroy the evidence she gathered for this case.

Diana: She what?!

Watson: Why on earth would she do such a thing?

Holmes: I don't know. Perhaps it had something to do with the visitor Lestrade had while we spoke to her.

Diana: Look at this. (picks up a string with a knot) What's this for?

Holmes: This knot is quite peculiar.

He leaned forward with his magnifying lens to examine the knot.

Watson: A surgeon's knot. Notice how the string is passed twice through the first loop.

Holmes: Ah yes. Very secure and commonly used by surgical doctors everywhere.

Then Holmes looked under the computer desk and found a boxed puzzle. He picked it up and placed it in the unwrapped package. The puzzle box fit the square shape center in the package.

Diana: This thing is a puzzle box. Chinese, if I'm not mistaken. And it's been solved, maybe by Lestrade.

Watson: Now how would you deduce that, Diana?

Diana: Elementary, my dear gentlemen. Look at those smudges on the unburned portion. Those would fingerprints would probably be Lestrade, put there when she moved the pieces to complete the puzzle.

Holmes: Very good, Diana. Your deductions skills are getting better.

Then, they found a half burnt disc under the papers.

Watson: There's something else.

Holmes: Good eye, Watson. This is Lestrade's report.

Diana: That's the disc she showed to me while we talked.

Holmes placed the disc in his green communicator. For a moment the screen was fuzzy. Then something came on. A dark room where a mysterious person wearing a white suit and helmet walked into the room, unlocks a safe and steals a boxed shape object.

Watson: A surveillance recording!

Holmes: Indeed. This would be the burglary Lestrade mentioned. Apparently in progress.

Watson: Oh my.

Holmes paused the recording and magnified the screen to the burglar's shoes.

Holmes: Notice anything unusual about those shoes?

Diana: They're in poor condition.

Watson: An unsuccessful burglar perhaps.

Holmes: Yes, you both reasoned so. Except this thief knew the combination to open that safe. As to what was stolen, we will have to look elsewhere, starting with New Scotland Yard. Watson, Lestrade is certain to have filed intact copy of the report there. Come! The game is afoot!

000000

Both hovercrafts arrived at New Scotland Yard. Smoke rose out from inside the building and people were outside, along with Chief Greyson and officers keeping civilians away.

Greyson: She's jammed the surveillance system! She could be anywhere!

Holmes: Watson! Diana! Follow me!

The trio ran inside the building to look for Lestrade. Inside, a fire was started at the computer core but there was no sign of Lestrade.

Holmes: Lestrade! Lestrade!

Diana: Lestrade! Where are you?

While Holmes looked around worriedly, Watson put out the fire. Diana found that the door to the main computer was open. She rushed inside and found Lestrade on the bridge.

Diana: Lestrade!

Lestrade broke off a piece of the railing and snarled at Diana, who was now shocked at her behavior. Holmes rushed in and told Diana to stay back.

Holmes: Lestrade! It's me! Put down that bar! You know you don't want to hurt anyone. Just put it down.

As Lestrade tried to release the bar, she looked as if she were trying to free herself from something, as if it were controlling her. She managed to let go of the bar.

Holmes: Good girl. Now, walk towards me.

Lestrade nearly fell off the bridge when she tried to walk, nearly startling Holmes. But then she went berserk again as she charged towards Holmes as if wanting to kill him. Holmes quickly moved out of the way before Lestrade could get him. She nearly ran into Diana, but Diana moved back.

Holmes: Now Watson!

Before Lestrade could attack Holmes again, Watson stuns her and she passes out in Holmes' arms.

Holmes: Perfect timing, Watson. She's asleep. (picks up Lestrade) Let's get her out of here.

In Greyson's office, Holmes and Diana told Greyson what had happened while Watson scanned Lestrade as she lay asleep in the chair.

Greyson: You're telling me Lestrade willfully destroyed evidence from a case, then came here to destroy the computer records as well?

Holmes: Yes, and she succeeded.

Diana: But the disc we found in the fire at her apartment still works a bit.

Holmes: Do you have idea what she was investigating?

Greyson: You know what a lone wolf she is. It could be any number of cases. We were discussing a Nano technology theft most recently.

Holmes: Nano technology? Since Nano is Latin for one billion, I guess we're talking about a very small machinery.

Greyson: Yes, something like that. So Watson, she's been drugged, crypnotized, what?

Watson: There is no trace of drugs or crypnosis. She's physically normal with the exception of increased blood pressure.

Diana: Well, when she tried to drop the bar, she looked as if she were struggling to free herself from some kind of mind control, perhaps.

Holmes: I suggest we admit her to Midgard. It is a psychiatric facility for both hospital and maximum security.

Greyson: Good idea, Holmes. You've got to figure out what's going on. I can't afford to have my detectives running around New London setting fires and destroying evidence. (leaves the room)

Holmes: Dually noted, Chief Inspector.

000000

At Midgard, Holmes, Watson, and Diana watched through a window with Lestrade lying in bed while Doctors Cushing, Chang, and Smith examined her.

Diana: You think she'll be ok here?

Holmes: Eyes and brains, Diana. Take a look down the hall.

Down the hallway, there was a door that was locked and a large X sign covered the doors to keep anyone from entering the room.

Watson: The burglary was committed here. The institute's luger was right there in the surveillance video.

Holmes: More importantly, it was also printed on the wrapping paper Lestrade's puzzle box arrived in.

Watson: And you deduced that the thief has the answer to Lestrade's condition?

Holmes: Presicely.

Doctors Cushing, Chang, and Smith left the room Lestrade was in, and after discussing some of the details, went their separate ways.

Dr. Smith: Can I help you?

Holmes: Yes, I'm Dr. Arthur Doyle, and this is Dr. Conan and Dr. Louisa. We're acting as lea sons for New Scotland Yard.

Dr. Smith: Calverton Smith, new argon surgery. I want to assure that Lestrade is in good hands.

Holmes: Have you reached her diagnosis?

Dr. Smith: Dr. Cushing, Dr. Chang, and myself believe that Lestrade has had some sort of mental breakdown.

Holmes: I see, and where may I find Dr. Cushing?

Dr. Smith: You'll find her down the hall.

Holmes: Much obliged. (Smith leaves) Watson, Diana, would you both mind staying with Lestrade to see that she remains comfortable in her quarters?

Diana: No problem.

Watson: But I must say this is risky business brining her here.

Holmes: You are right, Watson. However, knowing Lestrade, I doubt she'd have it any other way.

000000

Diana and Watson still stayed at the window and watched Lestrade lay in bed. An officer was standing by the door to guard her. Holmes came back after his interview with Dr. Cushing.

Watson: We took the liberty of assigning Lestrade an around the clock guard.

Holmes: Good work. Now we are going back to Baker Street. I need to concentrate on my next move.

Diana: I'm going back to my office. Call me if you find anything.

000000

Diana knew Lestrade's behavior was demented and violent, but when she heard about Holmes' sudden frenzied behavior, it was worse to her. She rushed to Midgard where a crazed Holmes lay on the table as Doctors Cushing, Chang, and Smith tried to hold him down. Holmes held a circle-shaped puzzle box in his hand.

Diana: Well this just keeps getting worse! First Lestrade and now Holmes!

Greyson: Things are out of hand, you two. Two detectives gone loony for no apparent reason, and Holmes told you nothing of his findings?

Watson: I know only just before his breakdown, he received that puzzle box he's holding in his hand, just as Lestrade did.

Dr. Cushing: It looks like one of mine. Yes. This box is mine. Look, my initials are on the side.

Holmes greedily and crazily pulled the puzzle box away from Dr. Cushing.

Greyson: Then how did Mr. Doyle, or Mr. Holmes, as you now know, come to receive it?

Dr. Cushing: I have no idea.

Greyson: Perhaps a trip to New Scotland Yard will charge your memory. Constable!

Dr. Cushing tried to object, but the constable and Greyson took her away.

Diana: What'll we do know, Watson?

Watson: We should accompany Greyson. We could be-

Holmes: (grabs Watson's coat) No! (quietly) Watson. Diana. Watch Lestrade. Trust me.

Diana and Watson looked at each other for a minute, shrugged their shoulders, and left the room. They went to Lestrade's room and sat in their own chairs while keeping an eye on Lestrade, who lay in bed. Watson was reading the newspaper and Diana was leaning against the wall, with a concerned expression, probably thinking of Holmes. Suddenly, Lestrade woke up, pushed Watson and Diana aside, opened the door and ran out. Before the door could close, Watson stuck his arm out to keep the door from closing. Watson struggled hard, but with Diana's help, they both managed to open the door. They could hear Lestrade's shouts from Holmes' room.

Diana: Holmes is in trouble!

Watson: We're coming, Holmes!

But by the time they reached the room, Dr. Smith bumped into Watson and fell to the floor.

Holmes: Perfect timing, you two.

To their surprise, neither Holmes nor Lestrade were deranged. They both stood calmly side by side.

Watson: You're not mad! Either of you!

Lestrade: Angry perhaps, deranged no.

Diana: But Holmes…you were…

Holmes: It was only pretend, Diana.

Now it was Diana's turn to be angry. Holmes had deceived her and worried her into believing he had gone nuts, when he had been faking it the whole time. She stepped towards him and smacked him across the face. Watson and Lestrade were stunned while Holmes rubbed the red mark on his cheek where Diana smacked him.

Diana: You faker!

000000

When Smith was in jail, Cushing's name was cleared and Lestrade was getting better.

Lestrade: So Doctor, what are we going to do about all those tiny robots running around inside my head?

Dr. Cushing: Nothing, now that the Nano bots have been deactivated, your immune system will destroy them. You'll be up and around in a week.

Lestrade: Or less.

Diana: I'm just glad to see your recovering well, Lestrade. You on the hand, Holmes, I'm still not happy about you pretending you've gone wacko.

Watson: Um, just one thing Holmes, why did you deceive me and Diana into believing you had gone irrational like Lestrade?

Holmes: I only did it so you would both not betray the ruse. By showing less than your utmost concern.

Watson: Concerned? Me? I'm a robot!

Holmes, Lestrade, and Dr. Cushing just laughed, except for Diana and Watson.

Diana: Concerned? Holmes, you're an idiot, and you know it!


	7. The Sussex Vampire Lot

**The Sussex Vampire Lot**

That night at Baker Street, Holmes, Watson, and Diana sat by the vidphone watching the news.

Holmes: What do you make of it?

Reporter: A 22nd Dracula struck at Sussex last night after terrorizing a security guard. The creature's image was captured by security cameras. At Sussex County's computer system, he drained every drop of data. Bite sucking vampire or computer generated count? All we know it the good folks of Sussex County are not laughing. (news off)

Holmes: Well?

Diana: It's a puzzle to me.

Watson: Insufficient data, I'm afraid.

Holmes: No doubt. Speaking of which, Lestrade should be calling any moment now.

Then Lestrade's face appeared on the screen of the vidphone.

Lestrade: Holmes, I need your help.

Holmes: I've been expecting your call, Lestrade. I believe the Sussex Vampire strike again.

Lestrade: How did you…Ugh! Never mind. I should be used to it by now. Meet me at New London, First Bank, May branch, Financial District, immediately.

The screen goes off.

Holmes: Come Watson, Diana, there is an authorized withdraw in progress.

000000

The hovercraft drove over the city to the bank.

Holmes: What happened last night was likely a dry run, a practice session.

Diana: Your point being?

Holmes: This so called Sussex Vampire was just warming up. It would not be content with a few boring county records. Hmm. I say, Watson, can you find out when the county's back up system will be operational.

Watson: I'll check with them first thing in the morning. They don't work in the middle of the night out in the countryside, you know. Only vampires do that.

Holmes: Or criminals.

000000

When they got to the bank, police were everywhere and the entrance was sealed.

Lestrade: This perp has gotten more daring. The bank's computers are time locked inside a high security vault. But that didn't stop him. Somehow he got in and he's still there.

Holmes: Really? How do you know?

The group went inside the bank and looked on the security camera to see the Vampire destroy yet another disk.

Lestrade: Ugh! He's laughing at us. As while he may, the sucker changed the pull codes on us. Not even the royal bank examiner could get in.

Holmes: Really? How do you-

Somehow, the vampire on screen began to scare Diana, secretly, as she moved behind Holmes. Only Lestrade saw her do this.

Lestrade: What's up with you? You afraid of vampires?

Diana: What? No, of course not! Why would I be-?

An officer came in with a strange looking machine.

Lestrade: Finally! The heavy artillery is here! Wait until this cryonic cannon does its thing. That smirky perp won't be laughing then.

Holmes: This should be interesting. I've not seen one of these particular devices in action yet. For all the good it will do into capturing our loosened felon.

The artillery stood on long metal legs and Lestrade started firing at the metal door, excitedly.

Lestrade: Just a few more centimeters of steel and the jaws of justice will put the bite on our caped criminal!

Holmes: After all this destruction, one would hope so.

Watson: Those gelato steel doors are formable to thick, Holmes. They were designed to withstand a nuclear war.

Holmes: Ah, but nothing can withstand our Lestrade. She's a force of nature onto herself. Look Watson, how she enjoys her work.

Diana: You think? She only destroys private property. I know, I witness these reports between her and Greyson.

The doors were finally destroyed, leaving an open hole. Lestrade eagerly ran inside the vault.

Lestrade: Gotcha!

But to her surprise, there was no vampire.

Lestrade: Huh? Wait a minute. This can't be! He was here a moment ago.

Watson: And now it appears he's gone.

Holmes: Or never was.

Diana: This is one smart vampire if you ask me.

Lestrade: (presses the button) Dead! Just like the computer at Sussex County. He drained it. (wrist phone beeps) What now?

Greyson: Lestrade, this is Chief Inspector Greyson. I'm going to be personally supervised in this investigation. I'll be there momentarily, don't do anything rational, Lestrade. (signs off)

Lestrade: Oh no. Wait until he sees this…mess.

Diana: (smirks) That should be interesting.

Holmes: I believe that is our cue to leave. Don't let Chief Inspector Greyson grind you down, Lestrade. The game is afoot. You may have your culprit sooner than you think.

000000

Back at Baker Street, Holmes, Watson, and Diana called the Baker Street Irregulars for assistance. There was muffled talk inside the building when Watson calmed them down.

Watson: Irregulars, come to order!

Holmes: As you know, the first step in solving a mystery is to gather all the relevant facts and data. Tennyson, you will examine the Sussex County database for irregularities. Look for anything that seems out of place, even if it appears totally insignificant.

Tennyson nodded and responded in beeps and whirrs.

Holmes: Deidre, you will research the rather bizarre theatrical imagery effected by this alleged vampire. Watson has prepared a videodisc for you.

Watson handed Deidre the videodisc.

Holmes: Study it well, you may see what others have missed.

Deidre: I'm on it. You know, Mr. Holmes, you could be way off base. What if he's for real?

Holmes: You mean a real vampire? I re-read Bran stroke's Dracula last night. I found it most engaging, for a work of fiction.

Deidre: Fiction yes, but the legends they were based were older than….well you for example. You best not take it so likely, Mr. Holmes. (leaves the room)

Holmes: I'm surprised that our Deidre is superstitious.

Diana: What if Deidre's right? What if this vampire is real? He looked real enough on the security footage at the bank.

Holmes: Then again, our Diana might be becoming superstitious as well.

Diana: I'm not superstitious! I'm just saying this vampire might be real!

Holmes: Well, after all we've known for three centuries that there is no such thing as vampires. Wiggins, you and Watson will be staking out the greater New London computer center, starting at sundown.

Wiggins: I should bring my steaks then?

Holmes: (smiles) And your flask of holy water as well. Though I fear they will not deter a modern day vampire which feeds on electrical data. (to Watson) Watch yourself Watson. Remember you are a walking databank. If some sort of data sucking fiend is loose in the city, just think what an irresistible target you'd be.

Watson: Dear me! I never thought of that!

Diana: Well, just be careful Watson. I'd be glad to see you functioning safely and well.

000000

At the New London computer center, a terrified Watson was corned by the data-sucking vampire. But then, a flash of light blinded the vampire.

Holmes: Back, I say!

The vampire fled as Holmes and Diana appeared.

Holmes: Are you alight, Watson?

Watson: Uh, yes. But, I'm embarrassed to say, I was afraid.

Diana: Don't worry, Watson. We got here just in time.

Holmes: You are not programmed for arbitrary self-endangerment, Watson. And a good thing that is, for I have need of you.

Then Wiggins came over, holding a cup of hot liquid.

Wiggins: Did I miss anything? Mr. Holmes! Don't be angry. I know we weren't supposed to split up.

Watson: My fault. I sent him off.

Diana: Oh, maybe we should've gotten you coat to keep you warm, Wiggins.

Holmes: No matter. The watch is over. The bird has shown and the bird has flown. We can go home now and-

He was interrupted by the sound of police sirens. Police cruisers landed beside the computer center, and Lestrade and two officers ran inside.

Wiggins: What's going on?

Holmes: I was wrong. Our bird has not flown after all.

Suddenly, black and gray smoke appeared by the doors and a mysterious black-cloaked figure stood in its place.

Diana: What's that?

Watson: Could it be?

Wiggins: (gasps) The vampire!

The vampire growled as he came towards the small group, but Holmes quickly shielded his friends and confronted the creature.

Holmes: I command you to halt!

Vampire: You cannot command what you do not understand!

With a snarl, the vampire rose from the ground and flew away, much to the surprise of Holmes, Watson, Diana, and Wiggins. Then Tennyson arrived.

Wiggins: Tennyson, did you see that? That thing!

Tennyson beeps and nods.

Holmes: More importantly, can you track it?

Tennyson nodded and showed them his tracker. Holmes smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Wiggins: Come on, let's do it!

Lestrade: Do what?

They were just about to start tracking the vampire when Lestrade caught up with them.

Lestrade: Holmes, you can't endanger these kids any further. That creature is dangerous.

Holmes: That is the data, Lestrade.

Lestrade: Tell that to grittier New London's database, it just crashed.

Holmes: Now Lestrade-

Lestrade: Furthermore, if there's any tracking to be done, I'm the one who's going to do it. Now go home kids! That's an order!

Diana: Well, you heard the lady. Let's go Irregulars.

Holmes: Yes. Let us get our rest. Tomorrow will be a big day.

The group walked away into the fog towards home.

Lestrade: I didn't mean you, Holmes!

Holmes: I know that. Goodnight Lestrade.

Lestrade: Ugh!

But in the shadows, Moriarty watched as Holmes and company disappeared.

Moriarty: Oh yes. Tomorrow will be a very big day.

000000

The next morning, Holmes, Diana, Watson, Wiggins, and Deidre followed Tennyson as his tracker picked up the vampire's trail. It led right into the underground.

Diana: I don't see anything. Where do you suppose he's hiding?

Watson: Well there's no signs of life ahead.

Holmes: Good. We take the creature by surprise yet.

Vampire: Not likely, Holmes.

Everyone stopped when they saw the vampire standing before them.

Vampire: I'm warning you. Go back to the surface while you still can. It is dangerous here.

Holmes: Take deep breaths and ideal talk, Vampire! You are not what you appear to be and I shall unmask you!

Vampire: Never!

The vampire turned and ran through the underground with Holmes following.

Holmes: Give up! You can't get away!

But when he got to the other side of the corner, the vampire was gone.

Holmes: Huh?!

The rest of the group caught up with Holmes. Tennyson beeped and pointed to the wall.

Holmes: You're sure it went inside.

Watson: My sensors indicate signs of life beyond this wall.

Holmes: As does my intermission. Therefore, there has to be way inside.

He pressed against the wall and a hidden door swung open.

Holmes: Aha! Not exactly the greatest security arrangement. Diana, Wiggins, Tennyson, Deidre, perhaps you should wait here.

Wiggins: Not on your life, Mr. Holmes. There's safety in numbers. Am I right, Irregulars?

Tennyson beeped in agreement.

Diana: That's right! And you need someone to protect you as well as Watson. That vampire nearly attacked him yesterday. And if something happened to Watson, who's going to watch your back?

Deidre: I agree. Besides, I have to find out where that vampire thingy buys its nail polish. I'm so tired of ordering mine off the internet.

Holmes: Oh, all right. But no heroics.

Everyone went inside the hidden lair of the vampire as the door closed behind them.

000000

The smoke died away and Moriarty vanished.

Holmes: Don't panic. Moriarty is gone and I doubt he will be back. At least not immediately.

Everyone turned to the vampire.

Diana: I never said this to a vampire but, thanks for coming to our aide.

Holmes: Yes. You may reveal yourself now, Miss Amanda Wheelwright.

The vampire glowed yellow and was engulfed in gray smoke. The smoke cleared away and a pre-teen girl was in its place.

Amanda: (raspy voice) How-how did you….(Holmes gives her a look) Well, I guess I don't have to disguise my voice anymore. You caught me red-handed, Mr. Holmes.

Holmes: (takes her hand) Red and yellow handed to be precise.

Amanda: I should've known you've noticed.

Tennyson moved towards Amanda and beeped.

Amanda: What did he say?

Holmes: Tennyson says that you are anything but dumb. He has never met anyone who could hack as well as you, well, except himself of course. And he thinks you are rather attractive as well.

Lestrade: I hate to be the one to put a damper on the festivities but, young lady, you have a lot of explain to do. I'm afraid I have to place you under arrest.

Holmes: Now Lestrade, Amanda was just doing her suffix duty.

Lestrade: Oh really? And how do you figure that?

Holmes: Elementary, my dear Lestrade. You see how Miss Amanda is a genius in many ways. While hacking into the Sussex County database…(Amanda blushes) searching according To Tennyson, for the home address of a certain holovideo star who has a state in the area.

Amanda: I know it was wrong Mr. Holmes, I shouldn't have done it. I just wanted to send him a birthday card.

Lestrade: (shakes her head) Kids.

Holmes: While illegally inside the system, Amanda discovered she was not alone. There was another intruder in the system, Moriarty. He was tagging certain financial data, leading Amanda to conclude that this misadventure was frailer to bigger and better thefts. So Amanda decided to beat him to the punch hoping her attack would alert the authorities to certain inherited weaknesses in the system. Amanda created a vampire avatar which she felt would draw public attention to the problem of data theft. She deleted the entire Sussex County database, but then immediately restored the system not wishing to do real harm. To convince us the vampire was real, she crushed a holovideo disc. But there was no decree it was a recording. Then she used the exact same sequence again during the first bank data theft. She designed her vampire based on 200 year old black and white movies, but couldn't resist adding her own color touches. Such as fingernails, decorated in a mater common only among young, fashion, conscious, New London girls, as our Deidre was quick to notice. However, she did not count on our Tennyson's ability to examine the Sussex County data backup system and discover not one but three unauthorized intruders. One by her, another by Moriarty, and the final one, by her vampire creation. Unfortunately, the authorities did not react fast enough, leaving it up to her to thwart Moriarty's continuing efforts to steal the first bank and greater New London database by getting there first. Am I correct, Amanda?

Amanda: To the maxo!

Holms: So, there never was a vampire and there never were any data thefts. The databases were restored when Moriarty was no longer a threat. We should give Miss Wheelwright a medal, Lestrade.

Lestrade: Yes, but Amanda should've come to the police in the first place. Even if it meant admitting that she was hacking into the system illegally. As a result of this mascaraed, people were frightened, not to mention that considerable property damage was incurred.

Diana: Most of which was caused by you, Lestrade.

Holmes: I am sure Amanda will do community service in pence for an authorized transgression. And agreeing never to violate the law again. Right Amanda?

Amanda: (nods) Just keep that creep Moriarty out of my life.

Holmes: I shall do my best. That is my sole reason for being here. Come! Let us go.

Deidre: Say Amanda, where do you buy your nail polish?

And everyone just laughed as they headed for the exit.


End file.
